The Doctors Baby
by Mrs Doctor Who 11
Summary: First parargraph is just before The Impossible Astronaut, the ones after that will be just after Day of the Moon. Amy is pregnant, but there is something strange going on, and could that really have been the end to the Silence? R and R please :
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I'd thought it for a while now. Suspected it ever since we'd got back from the TARDIS. I'd felt weird, really weird, and I didn't like it. After travelling in the TARDIS for so long, feeling weird isn't usually a good sign. At first I just thought it was because I missed him. Missed travelling around the universe with my Raggedy Doctor. And I have to say, Rory just seemed to keep getting on my nerves at first. I mean, there's only so many time's a day you can hear "It really is bigger on the inside!" before wanting to thump someone. But when you lose someone... and not just once but TWICE... and when that person waits 2000 years for you to get out of a big metal box, well - you start to appreciate them a bit more! I love Rory, I do,  
>but I can't tell him. I don't know why. I even want to, but every time I try I just... CAN'T. And now I'm more certain than ever. I don't know, there's no real proof, and yet somehow, I KNOW. I am Amy Pond. And I am pregnant. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Right. This was it. I was going to tell Rory. I wasn't scared. Why should I be scared? He'd make a great dad. He loves kids...  
>I think. He does doesn't he? I should know, I'm his wife! But dear God, if he grows a ponytail again... I smiled as I stood up and wandered along the long corridors of the TARDIS that had become my home now. Rory wanted to go back to boring old Leadworth,<br>and I'm sure he'd want to even more now a baby was in the picture. He'd say we'd be closer to family and friends, and that the TARDIS is no place for a baby. I guess he's kind of right; how can i fight off aliens while holding a baby? I can't stop a war just 'cause he 'needs a feed'! But I couldn't leave, tears welled in my eyes at the thought! 'Right,' I prepared myself. 'It's time.'  
>I pushed open the doors preparing for a dramatic entrance of 'Rory I'm pregnant!'. "Ror..." I began, but I found myself in the library, where the Doctor sat in a red velvet armchair his nose buried deep in a book. A fire blazed in the corner and the swimming pool was so calm and quiet it almost looked as if it belonged in a library. Almost. "Have you seen Ror-" I began.<br>"No!" he cut me off.  
>"Do you have any idea where he might b-" I said.<br>"Uh uh." He interrupted again.  
>"Are you even gonna help me at all?" I sighed.<br>He looked up grinning cheekilly "That'd be a no, Pond, but don't worry, the minute you're in mortal peril, I'll be there to save you. No, wait - already done that!" He ducked as i threw 'The Galctic Guide to Plants' at his head.  
>"Since when did you wear a monocle?" I grumbled as I trudged out of the room.<br>"Since always!" He called after my retreating back "Monocles are cool!" I shut the door and carried on walking. I reached a door that looked promising, and, deciding to ditch the dramatic entrance,  
>turned the handle and walked in. However, somehow, I was in the library again! I groaned, and the doctor looked up, startled.<br>"Forget something Pond? Or am I just so darn amazing you can't bear to be-" he said.  
>"Shut up!" I mumbled as I walked out again. I carried on along the corridor until I came to another door that I was sure lead to the control room. 'Third time lucky, I thought to myself as I strode in. However, yet again, I was in the library!<br>"Damn!" I yelled, startling the doctor once again so that he jumped out of his chair and his monocles slid off his nose and smashed on the floor.  
>"No!" He groaned "Seriously Pond, get a life and stop stalking me!" "Gotcha!" I called as I padded swiftly out.<br>"Idiot!" I chuckled, though I was still puzzled as to why I kept ending up in the library. The next door in the corridor I stopped at before entering.  
>'Right. I'm trying to tell the father of my child that he's going to be a daddy. Don't keep messing with my head like this!'<br>I thought to myself, trying to send some kind of message to the TARDIS. I turned the handle and never have I been so sick to see the library in my entire life! However, the doctor had disappeared; his book and monocles discarded on the floor. I stepped into the room, curious as to where he'd got to.  
>"BOOGABOOGABOOGA!" the doctor jumped out from behind the door, making me scream in fear. "Your face Pond- OW ow get off that HURTS!" he said as I began hitting him all over.<br>"Don't. Scare. A. Pregnant. Woman. Like. That." I hit him every time I spoke.  
>"Haha Pond, get- wait." He straightened up. "Did you say - pregnant?"<br>"Erm yeah. I was trying to find Rory to tell him, but the TARDIS kept switching the doors around, and then I kept scaring you and then your monocles fell off, and then..." I knew I was babbling, but the doctor put up a hand to silence me.  
>"You're having a baby?" He looked puzzled.<br>"Erm well I'm not sure... I haven't officially checked yet..." I confessed.  
>"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go find out!" He pulled me towards the door looking excited.<br>"Wait." He stopped abruptly. "Amy... Oh God Amy..."  
>"What? What is it? Doctor you're scaring me!" I paniced.<br>He took both my hands in his own, and a great look of concern crossed his face. "Lets just hope... For the sake of this child... Lets just PRAY that it doesn't get Rory's nose!"  
>"Oh get lost! Its not... THAT... bad." I chuckled.<br>"Ok, maybe it is..." I said after the Doctor shot me a withering look as he dragged me down the corridor.  
>"Aha! The control room!" He announced as we walked into the medical bay.<br>"Erm... Oops... Maybe not... Ah well, might as well make sure before we tell daddy!" He said patting the bed before walking to the computer.  
>I hopped up as the doctor came over brandishing a simple scanner; I was pleased to see that he wasn't going to use any of the gloopy stuff they did back on Earth. "Right." He turned it on, held it over my stomach and looked at the screen.<br>"Yep." He announced "You're pregnant. Preggers. Knocked up. Bun in the oven. B-"  
>"That's enough, thank you!" I said.<br>"Good, 'cause that was getting really awkward for me." He said.  
>"Look, there it is, that little bean, that tiny little thing. Wow. Unless that's just the nose..."<br>"Shut up!" I said, slapping the back of his head. "How do you know all this stuff anyway? I didn't think you were a proper doctor." I asked him.  
>"I'm not." he said, examining the computer thoroughly.<br>"Then how do you know all this stuff?" I asked, curious.  
>"Because I always did it for..." He stopped suddenly, as if he'd said too much.<br>"For who?" I said genttly.  
>He looked at me for an eternally long second, then cleared his throat and said "Now if we listen we can hear the heart beat..." he began, as a thumping sound filled the room. However, it sounded strange, as if the room echoed.<br>"Doctor why is it like that?" I asked puzzled.  
>But he was looking straight ahead, eyes wide.<br>"Doctor?" I poked his shoulder lightly.  
>"There's two heartbeats. It's timelord." He said.<br>And he ran from the room. 


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions  and Consequences

"Doctor!" I called as I tumbled off the bed and sprinted down the corridor. "Doctor, wait!"

I finally caught up to him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him round.

I was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"No." He whispered, so low I could barely hear. "No this is wrong."

And he turned on his heel yet again and strode off down the corridor.

"Doctor, stop! How can it be timelord, I-"I called as I ran behind him, struggling to keep up.

"I don't know!" He yelled, finally turning to face me and grabbing my shoulders. "What I do know, is that this is wrong! This should be Rory's baby, not mine and it MAKES NO SENSE!"

With that he backed up against the wall of the TARDIS, closed his eyes, and slid to the ground, head in his hands.

I reached out tentatively, then withdrew my hand, thinking better of it.

I stood there, for what seemed like forever but really could only have been a few minutes, until a voice broke me out of my reveree.

"Amy! Finally, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Rory's voice was saturated with relief.

"Where have you been? And er, what's wrong with the Doctor?" He asked, eyeing the Doctor.

At the sound of his name, the Doctor looked up, looking shaken, but composed.

"Erm, right, yes, well, nothing really, well I'd better get to the Control Room, this ship doesn't fly itself!" He gave a nervous, shaky laugh.

"Wait, Doctor!" I caught up with him halfway down the corridor.

"What am I gonna tell him?" I said in an undertone.

"Tell him... Tell him... Tell him the truth, Amy. Tell him you're pregnant. And then... Well that's up to you."

"What do you mean? What's up to me?" I asked, puzzled.

"Amy, this is your choice. What Rory doesn't know, won't hurt him." He left me with that and walked off to the Control Room.

It was only when he left that I realised what he meant.

He'd given me a choice.

Tell Rory the truth; that I was having a Timelord baby and I had no idea how or why.

Or I could lie.

Tell him I was pregnant.

Tell him he was going to be a daddy.

Make out that our baby was just a normal child, not a half-alien who's real father was flying around in a big blue box, saving the universe.

How ever much the truth would hurt Rory, I knew that lying to him would be infinitely worse.

I had decided.

"Rory."

"Amy."

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

It was like a knife in the heart to see his eyes light up.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" He asked a smile on his lips, lighting up his eyes.

"Oh, God Rory, I wish you were." I said, my voice cracking and the tears already starting to fall.

"What? What d'y-" He stopped suddenly, realising what I meant.

"It's his, isn't it?" He said stiffly.

"Yes bu-" I started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AMY!" he yelled.

"YOU LYING CHEAT! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? SINCE OUR WEDDING? BEFORE THEN?"

SMACK!

I looked around, dazed.

Rory was on the ground, groaning and clutching his nose.

The Doctor stood just behind me, looking as shocked as I was.

"Erm... S-sorry." He said shakily, holding a hand out to help Rory up, which Rory ignored completely, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What the-" I said.

"You broke my nose!" Rory exclaimed, seeming more surprised than angry.

"Oops, sorry, just saw red for a minute there." The Doctor said guiltily.

"Anyway, shouldn't I be the one knocking YOU out?" Rory asked.

"No, Rory, I was getting to that, you see, nothing happened-" I tried to explain, but Rory had come out of his stupor now, and was on his feet once more.

"Oh let me guess, an angel fell out the sky and told you that you were going to have a child? Or did a stork fly by asking for you to 'sign for a special package'? Stop trying to fool me, I'm not an idiot Amy!"

"Don't talk to her that way." The Doctor said quietly.

"And you can shut up too!" Rory retorted.

"Rory please!" I said, exasperated. "I don't know how this happened, and I'm sorry, and I hope we can still be f-" But yet again I was cut off.

"No! NO! I'd rather be nothing to you than second best to HIM!" He spat.

"That's IT! Get OUT!" Roared the Doctor, grabbing Rory by the collar and dragging him down the corridor.

After a few steps, Rory managed to shake him off, and turned to face him.

"With pleasure!" He growled, before storming off; I heard the TARDIS door slam.

There was a silence, during which the Doctor and I just stared at each other.

"So." I said. "What now?"

He looked back at me, then slowly took my hand.

"Come with me."

We turned and walked down the corridor, two friends who'd travelled through time and space, never scared of anything, not even horrifying monsters or a crack in a wall that was slowly ripping apart the universe.

Two travellers, never scared of anything, now terrified at the thought of not knowing what came next. 


	4. Chapter 4 Eleven Lives, Nothing to Hide

You will all be jealous to know that I am writing this in my BRAND NEW FEZ! OH YEH BAYBEEEEH! My amazing sis bought it for me on holiday and I LOOOOOVE it! Control your jealousy guys... XD

They walked down the TARDIS corridors, both looking stunned and almost lost.

Finally, they reached a door made of a rich mahogany wood, with a small sign on it: Conference Room D.

I turned to the Doctor and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You have a conference Room?"

"I have five actually." He replied breezily.

"May I ask what for?"

"Same reason I have a room full of parrots."

"And what's that?"

"No reason at all." He grinned at me as he pushed the door open and tugged me gently inside.

When I had seen the sign telling me it was a conference room, I had expected a long table, white plastic chairs and perhaps a coffee machine.

Therefore it was a shock when I walked into a room that looked like a Victorian study.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, laden with books and the air was heavy with dust.

A fire already blazed in the corner, and in front of it two red, high backed arm chairs stood, beside which stood a clipboard with a few notes and a diagram entitled "Bank of England - Robbery Plans."

Upon seeing this, the doctor hurried across the room, snatched the paper from the clipboard and threw it into the fire.

Deciding to ignore the slightly amusing thing that had just occured, I moved onto what would be my second question.

"THIS is the conference room?"

"For slightly smaller matters."

"Such as robbing the bank of England?" I teased lightly.

"Hey, those Figorans had my hands tied, and as soon as I'd done it I travelled into the future and got back the money..." He protested.

"Anywho- do NOT comment on the anywho Amelia Pond!" He warned before going to stand by one of the armchairs, beckoning me to follow.

She did, settling herself into the rich material the other armchair was made of.

He opened his mouth, to speak, then closed it again.

Whatever he was trying to tell her was obviously hard for him to say.

Suddenly he walked behind the bookshelves, coming back a moment later holding a wooden chair.

I looked at him, confused.

"I, err... well, lets just say that this chair is very important to me and you'll understand in a minute."

I nodded slowly, beginning to wonder if all the stress of the past few hours had made him utterly loopy.

Not like he wasn't utterly loopy before, but still...

He swung the wooden chair round so the back was facing me and sat on it, folding his arms on the back of the chair and resting his chin on them.

"Amy, before you do this, before you commit to raising my child with me, I think you need to know exactly who I am."

"I know who you are. You're the Doctor." I whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I am. But you need to know all about me. You can never really undertand who I am now until I tell you who I used to be. I'm going to tell you everything Amy Pond. Everything. Every adventure, every mystery, every life, every death, every companion, every regeneration, every loss - and every relief. I'm going to tell you the story of my life, Amy Pond. But I have to warn you - it took me 907 years to live it, so it's sure as hell gonna be a long story!"

I smiled faintly, in total admiration of the man who was about to spill his hearts greatest (and worst) moments to me.

So he began to tell me. First he told me of his family back in Gallifrey, a family that, until now, I never even knew existed.

He told me of his childhood, growing up in the acadamy besides The Master and The Rani. I was shoocked when he told me he was bullied by many people in his lifetime, and even confessed to having killed one to save his friend. He told me tales of a little boy, a little boy who lived on a mountain with his timelord father and his human mother. He told me of watching a meteor storm with his father, reading with his mother, playing and fighting with his brother. He told me of such happy times that I could barely believe it wasn't a fairy tale; could barely believe this wasn't the tale of a normal family, but of a timelord family. I wondered at the story of a little boy who looked into the Time Vortex and ran away; who'd ran and ran and never stopped running.

He told me of a man who fell in love, got married, had a family of his own.

"Three sons." He told me. "No daughters. I always regretted that."

He told me of the day, the fateful day where something drew him to a TARDIS, not just any TARDIS but an old, blue, bigger-on-the-inside, uppy downy, makes-that-noise-coz-you-leave-the-breaks-on, TARDIS.

He told me how he'd broken the Timelord Law of not changing his own time, and was sentenced to execution. How his brother had let him run, told him to take a TARDIS and leave and never look back. He told me how he remembered his granddaughter Susan asking him where he was going, and then refusing to let him leave without her.

He told me of how he'd travelled back to just outside Gallifrey, just once, just wishing he could see his home again. He remembered the horror of finding his planet in the middle of a war, his family dying, his children crying.

He told me why, to this day, he cannot stand by and see a child cry.

"In every strangers face, I see them. I see them Amy. In every tiny, terrified, miserable face I see my children. I see them crying for me. I see them dying, alone, crying out my name, waiting for me to come and save them." Tears rolled down his cheeks at the heartbreaking memories, and I resisted the urge to lean forward and wipe them away.

He told me of his companions, all of them, Susan, Ian, Barbara, Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Dorothea, Polly, Ben, Jamie, Victoria, Zoe, Liz, Alistair, John, Mike, Jo, Sarah-Jane, Harry, Leela, K9 (mark I and II), Romana (I and II), Adric, Nyssa, Tegan, Vislor, Kameleon, Peri, Melanie, Ace, Grace, Rose, Adam, Jack, Mickey, Donna, Martha, Jack again (back again Jack as the Doctor says), Sarah-Jane ("Another one who couldn't keep away!" he remarks with a grin), Astrid, Christian, Adelaide, Wilfred, The Master...

"And little Amelia Pond." he finishes.

Then he's up, on his feet, twirling me all over the TARDIS, showing me pictures of him with all of his companions; so many faces flash by that I can't even tell which of them is the Doctor and which is his companion!

Then he whips me off to his room, flipping through all sorts of things till he returns with eleven items, a twinkle in his eye.

He shows them to me; each a representitive of a different life, a different Doctor.

A walking stick.

A recorder.

A pair of leather gloves.

A long, stripy scarf.

A cricket ball.

A cat badge.

An umbrella whose handle was a question mark.

A cravat.

A leather jacket.

A battered pair of red converse.

And a bow tie.

He told me of all his previous lives, tales of mosters and adventures and happiness.

Told me about how, as his first self he had hated humans, considering them a lower species, then had grown to love them.

Told me of how regenerating for the first time felt, how alive and young he had felt in his new body, often getting into scrapes. He made me laugh when he imitated his former self saying "Oh my giddy aunt!" and "When I say run, RUN!".

Told me of how he had regenerated into another version of himself much more mature, but much more agitated, forced into working for UNIT back on earth.

Told me of how he had loved jelly babies, making me guffaw with laughter as he told me of the time he offered a MONSTER a jelly baby!

Told me of how he had been more reserved, more of a team player in his fifth regeneration, unsure of himself, often flipping a coin to make his decisions, of the cricket ball that had saved his life, and of the celery he always carried in his lapel pocket.

Told me of how he had felt confident in this next body, more witty and bouyant than ever before and how this had led to him fixing the chameleon arch on the TARDIS.

Told me of how he had used his mind to make his foes underestimate him in his seventh lifetime.

Told me of how he had forgotten things a lot and never quite could keep up in his eighth.

Told me of how he once again found humans agititating, often calling them "stupid apes" and scorning one companion Mickey most of all, dubbing him "Mickey the Idiot" (we laughed at that).

Told me of how he had hated pears, and fallen in love, and been turned human, and wore glasses, and cracked jokes whilst in danger, and all sorts of other things in his tenth life.

And then he was finished.

His whole life, laid out before me.

We'd laughed, we'd cried, and we'd wondered at the miracles of the universe.

He looked at me, and I looked at him.

And I was so overwhelmed by it all, that it was all I could do to lean over and hug him.

xxxxxx

So, another update. I haven't updated for two days, its a record ;O you may notice how I update like once every day, while other writers might update once a week, but its just because I love writing so much! All the above is written yesterday, I finished it at like half one in the morning (yikes i'm tired) so couldn't update until now. Enjoy and R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5 A Mad Man's Meddling Box

As we hugged, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I was surprised to find a lump in my throat and a choked up voice.

"Listening."

"It's... It's horrible. How... How did you even DO it?" I asked, bewildered.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes for a long time.

"When you're old... and kind... and the last of your kind... what else is there to do?" The saddest of smiles touched his lips, and my heart.

After a silence that lasted a lifetime, he startled me by speaking suddenly.

"So. Next on the agenda-"

"Oooh, we have an agenda now?"

"Yes, Pond, and we have always had an agenda you just never seem to LOOK for the agenda in the agenda cupboard behind the TARDIS uppy downy thingy, now shush. Next on the AGENDA, is finding out HOW this happened."

"Weeeeeell Doctor, when an Amy Pond and a Doctor d-"

"AH AH AH STOP! You- you don't talk about things like that!" to my amusement, he looked paniced "Anyway, THAT never happened."

"Or did it?"

He went white as a sheet in a millisecond.

"It- what - Did we-" he spluttered.

I held up my hands "Just kidding! Gotcha, though." I grinned.

He stood up, then addressed me, wagging a finger in my face before walking away: "You do not joke about things like that Pond! Another word about those... erm... SHANANIGANS and I'm going to ram a Jammy Dodger so far down your throat you'll be spouting jam all through the rein of Good Queen Bess!"

I leapt up and followed his long lanky form down the corridors of the TARDIS.

"So... If those SHENANIGANS didn't take place, then how DID it happen?"

He spun to face me.

"Well its quite obvious really. The Silents impregnated you and you're going to give birth to a baby with face like roadkill."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Ha ha. Gotcha." he said smugly, before dodging my outstretched fist and sprinting off down the corridor.

I lunged madly for him, and he surprised me by turning quickly, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me against the wall.

"Aha! Now I've got YOU!" he pressed a finger to my nose.

It occured to me how strange this was, one minute serious, the next upset, and now playing like children.

Maybe pregnancy moodswings didn't just affect the mother - though it was a little early for that, at any rate.

"So." I said "How DID it happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe something to with the timetravelling, or maybe on one of the adventures you-" He stopped suddenly, realisation flashing in his eyes like a bolt of lightning.

He took a step back from me, and I took a step forward.

"It was YOU!" He said in disbelief, pointing a finger to somewhere just above my shoulder.

I turned to see what he was pointing at.

Nothing.

Just a wall.

As I turned back, he spoke again.

"YOU did it! Why?" he didn't sound angry, just a little irked.

The TARDIS thrummed.

"It was who?" I asked.

"The TARDIS! But why?" He exclaimed.

The TARDIS hummed again.

"What do you mean you weren't ready to see the last of the Timelord's? The end of a race isn't up to you!" He was pacing around now, in aimless circles.

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed at his arm.

He wheeled to face me, a slightly mad quality in his sea-green eyes.

"It's all her! Well not entirely her, but mostly,yeah this is all her fault."

The TARDIS made an indignant noise.

"You see, Amy, Amelia, you see, the TARDIS decided that she just couldn't bear to see the back of me, so she decided she wanted another Timelord, so then you got pregnant, but it was Rory's baby. Now, technically Rory doesn't exist, not the Rory who knows you, anyway, so she decided to do a bit of fiddling, pull the strings of the universe, you know, and make it MY baby. So, it is still my baby, and your baby, and it was never REALLY Rory's baby - thanks to more of her tweaking - and so, well, here we are." He shrugged his shoulders in a sort of what-can-you-do gesture.

"So... So... She's a kind of timey wimey... sperm bank?" I suggested lamely.

He bent over laughing, and after a minute I had to join in.

When he straightened up, still chuckling,he spoke again.

"Give her some credit though, it's tricky business, being a time warper. It can rip a hole in the universe that exists even before the decision is ma-" He stopped, eyes wide, mouthforming a tiny 'o'.

"What? What about a hole in the universe?"

"That's it... It's impossible, and yet, possible... It's obvious it would exist through all time and space if that's where it was created... Oh it all makes sense now..."

"What does? What makes sense?" If anything, I was more confused than I was before.

"The crack in your wall, Amy. I've figured it out. I thought it was the explosion of the TARDIS that created the crack, but I was wrong. It was the crack that created the explosion."

Woah.

Didn't see that one coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Bet YOU didn't see that one coming :D Sorry about the late update, life just kept getting in the way. Don't you hate it when it does that. Anywho, after narrowly avoiding getting trapped in the Pandorica using just a jammy dodger and a fez, I managed to update. And oops, oh yes, while escaping the Pandorica, I may have accidentally killed Rory... ah well... R&amp;R please :D <strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	6. Chapter 6 You and Me, Amelia Pond

**Hey, just thought of something... if Amy was taken just before America, how come she didn't remember (Silence involvement?) and what had she and Rory been up to, running into aliens who kidnapped Amy? Seeing as neither can recall such an event, I am almost certain Silents are involved. Review your thoughts too...**

* * *

><p>The... The crack? In my wall?"<p>

"Yep. Know what it is, know why it's there, and I _know_," he turned a corner leading into the control room "why it wouldn't close all those years ago."

I sat on a chair while he pretty much just messed about with a load of switches on the console.

"You see, Pond, just entirely ignore everything I said about it up to this point. So, this is my theory, and since I'm always right, just go with it."

"Hey, I may wanna know what's going on but that won't stop me from beating you over the head with a slipper if you get too pompous!" I warned.

"Yeah, good for you, anyway, so the TARDIS did her timey-wimey, lets-make-a-big-hole-in-the-universe-for-no-apparent-reason thing, and that created the crack. Since she did it while in the Vortex, it exists through all of space and time because that's where it was created, but, the TARDIS has an auto-rerouter time manipulating ripton-"

He saw the look on my face, and decided to dumb it down a notch.

"It's got a lever that connects an event made in the Vortex with the closest date."

"Ah." I said wisely.

"Anyway, so it connected to a very important day, Amelia Pond. Your wedding day. That's the day the TARDIS exploded."

His voice suddenly became very quiet and very fast, the way it did when he'd worked something out.

"Do you remember when you were little and I told you about the two parts of time that should never have touched? They were you and me, Amelia Pond. You and me."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Crazy, right? Sorry its short, wasn't meant to be but this just seemed like a fitting cliffhanger ;) Will update again soon with an extra long chapter to make up for this. Sorry there's not much going on except talking, I'm kinda trying to tie up any loose ends before moving onto possible story-lines of my own, so you won't be reaing and thinking "Wait, what happened to her?" or "Hang on, what about that storyline?". I'm no Moffat, I don't spread a huge confusing storyline over my entire time writing Doctor Who (on fanfic, not real life, sadly) though I'm not critisising, I love his work ;) except for River and the Doctor :P Please R&amp;R, the more reviews, the faster I update!<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Never Alone

I lay in bed, tossing and turning, going over what the Doctor had told me about the crack.

His explanation had been complicated, confusing and _very_ timey wimey, but eventually, I'd sort of understood.

_"Because of the TARDIS interfering with time, as I said, well the crack was already there. Then, the night we first met, we technically created the crack then even though it was already there... because it was going to happen, and already had happened, at the same time... see _**this**_ is what happens when you muck about with the space time continuum!" he shook a fist at the TARDIS before continuing. "So you remember, I tried to close the crack, by opening it all the way, and it didn't work, but that's because not only were we forcing it open, we were stood right there _**holding hands**_, I mean, we literally were two pieces of space and time that should never have touched, _**touching**_! Luckily for us, I didn't quite blow up the universe, so that's a positive! But, rather than closing the crack, I opened it even further. Which means pretty much _**anyone**_ can walk right through that crack into another universe."_

_"Is that dangerous?" I breathed, terrified._

_"Probably. The world'll quite possibly explode at any moment, so lets not dillydally around here wasting time, lets spend our last moments with a cup of tea and a jammy dodger! And possibly fish fingers and custard." He grinned cheerfully._

_I rolled my eyes. Trust the Doctor to think of his stomach at a time like this._

Sure, the whole worlds a ticking time bomb with an explosion randomizer switch that's just been pressed, but so long as there's a jammy dodger in hand, a fez on his head, and a snazzy bowtie around his neck, there's nothing to worry about.

I turned over to look at my bedside clock, set to Earth time so my sleep pattern wasn't disrupted.

Between you and me, I may be drop dead gorgeous but even _I_ need my beauty sleep!

It was 3:47am, and my mind wouldn't shut up.

Then I heard it.

A horrible, terrified, scream of anguish and sorrow.

My heart dropped and then beat a war cry against my ribcage as I flew down the corridors of the TARDIS, scared as hell of what I might find.

I almost ran into a door before flinging it open to find the source of the cry.

I ran to the Doctors bed, where he was writhing, fully-clothed on top of the bed, screaming and twisting in agony.

"Doctor!" I cried, horrorstruck. "Doctor, it's me!"

He sat up suddenly and his eyes flicked open as he looked into my face.

His cheeks were tearstained and his eyes glassy and far-away looking as he stared at me.

"They're gone, Amelia. They're gone. They're all dead. And I'm all alone." The tears flowed down his cheeks again as he said those little words that broke my heart.

I climbed hurriedly onto the bed and pulled him to me, wrapping him in the tightest embrace I could manage.

He was sobbing, the front of my nightie growing damp with his pain.

"No. No you're not. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, I will never leave you. No matter how difficult it is to get to you, no matter how long it takes, I'll never give up. I'll keep going for you. I'm right here. And you will _never_ be alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, a sentimental chappy :') I just thought I'd throw in a "What if the Doctor needs Amy more than he lets on" moment into the mix, and I honestly think there isn't enough moments where he mourns his old family! I get it was years ago, but stuff like that doesn't just take years to go away, it lasts a lifetime. Anyway, having a little competish over here at the jcin crew (coz I'm street like dat). Basically, either PM or review a monster (old or new) andor a plotline you would like to see and when I write a chapter about them I'll give you a mention! Please do this, it'd give me some more idea of what you guys want to read! Thoughts, improvement, praise and fezes welcome ;D R&R :)**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Parks and Duck Ponds

I wandered in the control room to find the Doctor skittering round the TARDIS as usual.

However, I was shocked to see him so... well, normal after last night!

I walked up behind him, curious.

However, he startled me as he whipped around, a great grin on his face.

"Morning, Pond! Up for some adventure?"

"Adventure? By that do you mean pretending to stay out of trouble and almost getting killed?"

"Well what else is there to do? So, you up for it?"

"Almost getting killed? Definitely."

"Good. Best to get the dangerous ones out the way. Before you're, you know," he made a ballooning gesture with his hands from his stomach.

"Oh, thanks! Remind me why don't you?" I said sarcastically.

Suddenly his eyes were intense and caring.

"Amelia, I realise I never really gave you a - another option. I mean all I said was choose for us to raise the baby or for you to stay with Rory. I never really gave you the choice to - not that I would want that - what I mean is - Amy, this is your baby. It's your decision whether you want to er... keep it and I support you either way and..."

I took his hand and placed it on my still flat stomach.

My eyes were determined and fierce as I said "This is _our_ baby. I love it, he or she. _Nothing_ will change that."

His shoulders sagged and his eyes were relieved.

"Good, 'cause... Because I love it too, you know. I love our baby Amelia, no matter what and I need you to remember that. Now, lets get cracking! Things to do, lives to save!" his mood changed back to jovial so quickly I was sure I had motion sickness!

"Where are we going this time?"

"Lovely little village, Smaller Kenton, year 2023, not too far in your future, no flying cars _yet_." he informed me as he checked the TARDIS scanner.

"So, why are we here?"

"Well, I don't know yet do I or we'd have already come wouldn't we?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just go please?"

We stepped out of the TARDIS onto the grass of a small park in a village not unlike Leadworth. There were trees and a pond and a playpark, and it was surrounded by tiny picturesque bungalows.

"Well this is _lovely_! Look at all the _green_! Look at all those _ducks_!" he said, gesturing wildly to the pond and nearly knocking himself out.

It always amazed me how he could be so animated about something as small as a few ducks. Mind you, with all the drama in his life, maybe it was amazing to just enjoy the quiet life every now and then!

He strolled ahead, occasionally stopping to sniff trees or lick grass or whatever weird things he did to check the environment.

Suddenly he straightened up and spun round to face me (is it me or does he do that a lot?).

"Somethings not right." he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Look Amelia. What do you see?"

"Erm, a few trees. A pond. Some ducks. A bakery."

"Yes, what about people?"

"There's an old granny coming out of the shop over there. And a man in a suit on the corner. And a woman walking her dog."

"Right. Over there. There's a playground. And a duckpond." he still sounded amazed when he said duckpond "It's one o clock on a Saturday afternoon. 20 degrees, not a chance of rain and the sun won't go down 'till about seven or eight o clock."

"Yeah, so?"

"So where are the children?"

As he pointed it out, I knew he was right. It was just past dinner time on a beautiful sunny day in a safe village and we're stood in a park and there's not a kid in sight.

"Erm, a fair or something?"

"Nah, there'd be posters, banners, bakesales, weird floaty things..."

"Balloons?"

"Thats it, always wanted a balloon..."

"So what we gonna do?"

"My motto."

"Trust me?"

He shook his head "The other one."

"Don't wander off?"

"No."

"Bowties are cool?"

"Ok, so maybe its less a motto and more something I said _once_..."

"And that is?"

He grinned at me.

"When in doubt, _ask_!" he sprinted off to bother the old lady.

I sighed and ran after him before he said the wrong thing and got battered with a handbag.

"Hello, I was wondering, could you tell me where all the children are?"

"Children dear? What's that?" the woman looked confused.

"The children! Where are they?" He raised his voice slightly and started gesturing with his hands.

"I don't understand. The- the children?" she asked.

"Yes. The children." both looked like they thought the other was a few snadwiches short of a picnic.

"I'm sorry dear, I really don't... understand."

Sighing exasperated, the Doctor strode off again in search of more information, scanning everything with his screwdriver.

After shooting the old woman an apologetic look I hurried after the Doctor.

"What was all that about? Why doesn't she remember children?" I hissed worriedly.

"I don't think it's that she doesn't _remember_ Amy, I think she's confused. I think if I asked someone else they might know, but she seemed befuddled anyway. Fragile mind. I need a- a- a second opinion."

With that he jumped right in front of the man in the suit and said:

"Children, where? Yes, I know, you can't answer, there's no children here, but what's that park for if there's no one to use it?"

The man looked uncomfortable and shifty; he tried to sidestep the Doctor but he wasn't getting away from him!

"No, you're not getting away that easy, come on!" he grabbed the sleeve of the guys jacket and tugged him along with him.

"Name, what is it?" he was looking all around as he apparently walked aimlessly around town.

"M- Marcus." he stammered.

"Right Marcus, nice name, I need you to tell me where I'm going."

"What?"

"I'm looking for the children Marcus and you're going to help me. " He turned to Marcus and pressed his fingers to Marcus' temples closing his eyes for a few seconds before flicking them open and tugging Marcus along again.

The man stammered and stuttered and the Doctor turned to face him, talking quietly and steadily.

"I know you're going to help me Marcus, because I know deep down _you_ know this is wrong and you want to do something about it because you need your Lucy back Marcus and it's been years but you'll never give up because no parent ever gives up on their child."

The man gasped, before setting his mouth in a thin line and nodding once.

It amazed me how easily people trusted the Doctor, simply because he knew something about them.

"I can help too." A woman stepped out of the shadows, her dark hair pulled back from her face by the slight breeze.

"Ah, helpers, gotta love helpers, usually the ones who die first though, unfortunate that isn't it..." he muttered, mostly to himself.

"So, name?" he asked the woman.

"Jane."

"Now I have to tell you, Jane, me, Amy and Marcus are a tightknit crew, so not just anyone gets in. "

"What do I have to do?" Jane asked.

"You see that, she's up for anything, I say she's in!" he smiled round at Amy and Marcus.

"So Jane, Marcus, tell us what you can about the children as we go back to my ship." the Doctor put his arms around Marcus (who still looked scared) and Jane's shoulders and steered them back towards the TARDIS.

I tagged along behind, wondering what on earth was going on in this deceptive little town.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the rubbish chapter, I meant to do the whole adventure in one chapter but I'm tired and I couldn't be bothered and I wanted to publish something so I'm going to finish the story off and publish it either Sunday or Monday when I get back from my caravan.<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Can't Stand the Weak

**OK, only _I_ could do this. I uploaded a Melody Pond Child of Lies chapter and a The Doctors Baby chapter to the document manager, then published the Melody Pond one and forgot to publish this one. Oops. And I was so looking forward to having twice as many emails! Ah well, I'll do it next time instead :P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We were stood in the TARDIS control room, the Doctor leaning on his beloved console, me ushering Marcus and Jane in and them looking shocked at its gargantuan proportions.<p>

The Doctor cupped his hand to his ear just as Marcus muttered: "It really is bigger on the inside."

"Ah, I love it when they say that." the Doctor sighed.

"So, when did the children go missing, tell me everything." He ordered Jane and Marcus authorititively but politely.

"About a year ago. It happened so fast, one day they were playing and laughing and singing, the next- well they didn't all go at once. It was just one day, this little boy, cycled to school, left after school on time and he just - just didn't come back. A whole police raid went all over, originally they thought he'd been abducted and taken out of town, but then the next day... The next day a little girl went out. We were all suspicious of strangers, but the park was full of kids and every child's parents were there. She was playing with one of my little boys, at the time. She went in one end of the tunnel and... she never came out. The next... well that was when the first of mine went." tears glistened in her eyes but she blinked them away angrily "He was just two. Two. Two years old. I put him in his high chair. I turned around to get his luch, turned back and... gone. The straps were still done. He couldn't have slipped out. All the doors were locked and no one could get in and out that quick anyway. The rest of the kids disappeared gradually until one day, there was none left."

"What about the old people? They don't even remember the children?" the Doctor questioned.

"I believe Marcus here can tell you more about that than I can." Jane's voice was quiet, angry. "It is his job, after all."

Marcus looked so terrfified it was almost funny.

"Go on then, Marcus. Do share." the Doctor's voice was almost predatory.

"Erm... well, the elderly, the disappearence of the children hurt them greatly. They were getting sick, ill with wondering about the whereabouts of their grandchildren. Then, one day we found something. I did, in fact." his chest puffed and he looked proud "It was a huge crack in a wall on the outskirts of the town. I found it, then I saw one of my neighbours, Colin, walking past. He shouted hello and walked right by the crack. He glanced at it and just stopped. I went over to see what was up, and he didn't know me. Just me. Everyone else in town he knew, but he'd forgotten me. I'm no scientist, but figured out that when someone walks by that crack or looks into it, the thing or person they are thinking of at that moment is erased from their mind. They have no memories of them at all, they forget completely about them."

"So what did you do Marcus, when you discovered this rip in the universe that could quite possibly kill you all, what did you do?" the Doctor said quietly.

"We harnessed its power. We built walls around it. Then one by one, we'd take the elderly to just outside of the building and talk to them about the children. Then, one by one, we'd have them go into the room. We'd shut the door and-"

"What happened when they were in that room?" the Doctor was stood now.

"They had their memory's wiped." Marcus told him blankly.

"No- no, I mean, when they went in, I have a hunch about this, but you have to tell me exactly what happened." the Doctor sounded angry again now.

Marcus looked uncomfortable.

"Well erm, we err- we shut the door and, er..."

"You shut the door and they screamed didn't they Marcus? They screamed and you ignored them. They pounded on that door begging you to let them out, terrified of what would happen if you didn't and you just left them there, just thinking of what a hero you were to the town for finding a little crack in a wall." the Doctor looked disgusted.

He strode over to the TARDIS door.

Holding it open, he looked at Marcus.

"Get out."

"Wh-what?"

"So help me Marcus, I am so angry right now that I might just throw something and God _knows_ you do _not_ want to see what I've got in my pockets."

Marcus stumbled towards the door, looking confused; he glanced at all of us once before the Doctor slammed the door shut and stalked back to the Control Panel.

"Doctor... Doctor wasn't that a bit harsh? I mean he just made a mistake!" I muttered.

"Yes, Amy, but I don't want to be in the same room with a man so weak himself that he'll send anyone weaker than him into a place where they feel nothing but endless pain while he just stands by and doesn't care because he thinks it makes him a hero."

I pressed my lips together; I knew he was right.

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"We're going to the children." he replied.

"What? How do you know where they are?" I was startled.

"I don't yet, Jane, your thumb if you please." before Jane could respond the Doctor had grabbed her thumb and jabbed it onto a scanning device buried beneath wires.

He then clicked a few buttons, flipped a few levers and the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Hold on!" he yelled as we ricocheted around; I was terrified one of us was going to end up in the swimming pool!"DNA lead hasn't been used in centuries, hard to believe it still works at all! And to answer what you're about to ask me, Amelia, by taking a sample of Jane's DNA I can find pretty much anyone with traces of her DNA. I've narrowed it down to offspring and then placed a link on the place where they are."

The TARDIS stopped flying through time and landed with a bump.

The Doctor groaned.

"I forgot the DNA lead automatically activates the stabilisers! Stupid boringers!"

I stepped first out of the TARDIS - and stepped back again.

The sight before me was so overwhelming I could hardly take it in.

I was in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

Around fifty children were strapped into harnesses lining the walls and an ominous vat of white gloop lay bubbling in the center...

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to split the adventure into seperate chapters :S mostly coz I wanted to update both The Doctors Baby <em>and <em>Melody Pond Child of Lies at the same time so, mehh. Very dialogue-y chapter, and a very familiar scene at the end (however this definitely isn't just another version of The Rebel Flesh or The Almost People, I have more independence than that). This adventure - not just this chapter but from the start of the adventure with the children disappearing to the end - is dedicated to Reading Red for the monsters idea and RosalieHale1997 for her great reviews . Just thought I'd give them a mention, especially since they're my kindest and most frequent reviewers! :) Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Dangerous Ground

"Woah, what is _that_?" I say, eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's a... it's a... it's a big pile of goop!" the Doctor says dashing around, brandishing his sonic screwdriver.

"Yes, I guessed that, what's it doing here though?" I say patiently.

"Oh just generally bubbling around, being all gloopy, aha!" he flicked his sonic screwdriver towards the goop and the sonic buzzed and clicked as it scanned it.

The bubbling increased and the noise got louder as the screwdriver whirred over it.

Clicking the sonic back into position he checked the reading.

"Interesting." he popped the screwdriver back in his pocket.

Wriggling his fingers and extending his arm, he plunged it into the goo.

"Ah!" he gasped as it began to slowly pull him in, sucking at his arm and dragging him down.

"Doctor!" I yelled, but before I could reach him he'd yanked out his arm, now slimy.

"It was like it was scanning _me_!" he muttered.

"You alright? I thought it was gonna... eat you or something!" I say anxiously.

"Gotcha!" he says, with the same grin he gave me the first time he said those words.

He looks away, examining his tweed jacket arm, now soaked in slimy gross stuff.

"Well _look_ at this, it's _ruined_!" he says, trying to brush off the gloop and failing.

He shrugs off the slimy tweed jacket, and chucks it behind him - right into my face!

"Oi!" I say, my voice muffled as I tug off the jacket.

He doesn't seem to care though, he's having too much fun prancing around examining the children strapped to harnesses.

"Why children, why locked up? They're not superhuman, they're not powerful in any way, they're just... children. I mean I love a good mystery me, but this is just a little too weird."

"Seriously? Something's a little too weird for _you_?" I say skeptically.

He waves a hand behind him to shush me.

"So you say it takes all the children in the village?" he questions Jane.

"Yes. By the last few children, they were disappearing every few hours. Every child who had ever lived or so much as set foot in the village disappeared."

Suddenly, the Doctor whips round, fear in his eyes, his face pale.

"Every child who even... visits?" he gulps.

Jane nods.

He runs over to me as I'm asking him what's wrong.

He says nothing, just places his ear to my flat stomach and listens intently.

"Doctor? Doctor what's going on?" the fear in my voice is so thick I think I might choke on it.

He glances at his watch and mutters "43 minutes. Oh good. I've got a deadline."

"Doctor, what's happening?"

He looks up at me and he looks really, really scared.

"Amy, I'm sorry, really sorry, but _I promise,_ I _will_ get you out of this."

"Out of what? What are you on about."

"Amy, every child that ever goes to the village disappears and comes here. Every single one. And we've just been there. And there's a child growing inside you."

I gasp as his words hit home.

I clutch at my pancake-flat abdomen and say "They- they're going to take our baby?"

"No!" he yells, then closes his eyes and places his forehead against mine. "No, Amy, I won't let them."

He strides out the room yelling "Come on!" behind him.

We hurry after him and before long we reach a place where the corridor splits in two.

He checks his watch: "41 minutes. Amy, you and Jane take that path, I'll take this one, yell if you need me."

With that he sprints off down the left corridor.

I look at Jane.

"After you!" she says grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctors POV<strong>

I'm running down a corridor, trying to find out what's the deal with a pot of gloop.

Wow.

Never thought I'd get to say that again.

41 minutes.

41 minutes to find out what the goo is, stop it, get the children back safely, find Amy and Jane and be back in time for a jammy dodger.

I've had worse.

BAM!

_Really_ wish I'd been looking where I was going.

It hurts when you run into a door.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

We tread slowly down the corridor, flashing around a torch Jane produced from her bag.

It's dark and hard and cold.

At least there's no rats.

_Yet._

I think about what the Doctor said, about how in just 41 minutes our baby could be gone.

I'm thinking of how all children taken end up on a harness.

I'm thinking of how our baby is no way strong enough to survive in the open.

I'm thinking of whether whatever we're dealing with is kind enough to install some sort of life support into the harness.

I'm thinking...

Probably not.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor's POV<strong>

Ouch.

Head hurts.

Arms stiff.

Feet tied together.

Bowtie... WHERE'S MY BOWTIE?

Oh, there it is.

Tied around my neck, as usual.

How did I miss _that_?

Suddenly, I'm hauled upwards by strong arms which pull me up and frogmarch me out of the room.

I stumble along, the rope around my legs loosening and then trailing off.

The men gripping my arms take me into the room I was in before, the one with the children in harnesses and the pot of gloop.

I'm taken to the middle of the room and then the men stop just before we reach the goo.

A woman walks in.

"Hello Doctor! Thought you'd be coming soon! Do you like my little project?" her voice is innocent and almost childlike.

"What have you done to them?" I try and break free of the men but they just grip my arms tighter.

"They're not dead, if that's what you mean. They're just sleeping. But they can feel _everything_!" she kicks the leg of a nearby young boy in a harness, and a fleeting look of pain crosses his slumbering face.

This makes me struggle more, angry at her for laying a hand on a child who has done nothing wrong.

"Why are you doing this? What _is_ this?" I yell.

She holds her arms out, widespred to indicate the whole room.

"Behold Doctor. The new and improved Nestene Consciousness. Taking human form since 2023."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Reading Red's idea to bring back the Nestene Consciousness, but I added my own twist as usual ;) R&amp;R please! What will happen with Amy and the Doctor's baby? Will they get the kids back? Will the Doctor escape? Find out... Next Time... <strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	11. Chapter 11 Running Out of Time

**Doctors POV**

I'm shocked.

The Nestene Consciousness was already scary, I mean come on, plastic dummies coming to life, telephone wires strangling people...

But taking _human_ form...

Well that's the stuff of nightmares.

Monsters disguised as humans in every way?

That's enough to drive you mad.

"So... taking human form? That means... you use these childrens minds and plant it in a new body, correct?" I ask.

She nods smugly.

"But... what is this? How is this human?" I wonder, gesturing at the vat of gloop.

"Oh, its not. When I said taking human form, I meant in appearance and mentally human. What they're made of - totally different. Lets just call it... recycling."

* * *

><p><strong>Amys POV<strong>

This corridor seems to go on forever.

I trip over a loose rock and grab a wall for support.

Phew.

Close.

How ironic it'd be if my baby was being taken by aliens and I lose it by tripping over.

Better be more careful.

I rub my stomach absently; it's probably the fact all I can think about is my baby that my stomach feels heavier, firmer beneath my hands.

We come up to a door.

I try the handle; it's unlocked.

Jane starts to push it open but I stop her.

"One thing I learned from travelling with the Doctor: if a doors unlocked, don't feel lucky, feel suspicious. It usually means a trap."

I hesitantly push the door forward a little.

We step into a huge empty room, not dissimilar to the one we were in before, minus the gloop and children.

Suddenly, a little girl steps out of the shadows.

She has golden hair, blue eyes and looks tired.

She can't be more than four or five.

The girl sees us and whimperes, holding out her arms to be picked up.

At first I feel cautious, not wanting to give in to what could quite easily be a trap.

Then I see her head is gushing with blood and her arms are covered in cuts.

My breath catches in my throat as I take in the horrible sight.

Before I can move, Jane has swept the girl up into her arms, cuddling her close.

"Do you know her?" I mouth to Jane.

Jane shakes her head; it should be a surprise to see a woman hugging someone who is a complete stranger to her, but this is a helpless child in pain so it's less weird and more heroic.

I know that if ever my child was in that situation, I'd want someone like Jane to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctors POV<strong>

I feel physically sick.

This woman is the scum of the universe.

I try and swallow my anger, but I can't seem to control it.

"You... you... you are disgusting! You deserve to be tortured until you're so close to death you beg for it, and then be-"

"Oh hush now Doctor, let's not get carried away! You know what they say - waste not, want not!"

"You took the dead bodies of Timelords and drained their lives until you had a huge bowl of it and then you used childrens souls to control it! This is the most sick, twisted plan I have ever heard and I've heard plenty!" I yell.

"Now, now, Doctor! Temper temper! You'll need to control it soon, want to set a good example, what with a baby on the way!"

My face goes white.

How does she know about mine and Amy's baby?

"Mind you, not for long! I'd say you've got less then, ooh - twenty minutes? Before I take it. Imagine that, the Very Last Timelord in a body made from every single Timelord there ever was! Imagine what I could do! The worlds I could conquer! The weapon it could become!"

"A child is not a weapon!" I scream; by now I've fought off the guards.

The woman looks long and hard at me, a smirk playing on her lips.

"It can be."

* * *

><p><strong>Amys POV<strong>

Jane is talking to the girl, telling her to stay awake, telling her to talk, asking where she came from.

The girl seems to be becoming more aware, getting less and less sleepy by the minute.

I hear a small thump in the other end of the room, but ignore it; probably just a rat.

The girl looks up at Jane and is about to speak, when her mouth snaps shut.

She is looking up past Jane's shoulder, trembling in fear.

As I turn to look, I hear a thwack and the little girl tumbles to the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

"What happened?" I scream "Is she dead?"

"She... she's stopped breathing!" Jane gasps.

"No she hasn't. Because she never did." says a dark figure standing over us.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctors POV<strong>

"So why are you doing this? Why children? Why not adults? They're stronger, more intelligent-"

"Ah, but Doctor, that's where you're wrong. Adults have spent so many years shunning anything different they can't see the world for what it is. Children can see the world properly, they will help with the downfall of this world and the rise of the Nestene Consciousness!"

"So you took the children?"

The woman smiled.

"Oh no Doctor. They were brought to us."

"By who?"

"The portal. A void in Time. Or, as you call it, The Crack."

* * *

><p><strong>Amys POV<strong>

I look up at the figure stood, holding a plank that's now stained with the girls blood.

It's Marcus.

"What the- What did you _do_?" I gasp.

"She wasn't alive. She's just a shell. That's the mind of a child inside subsistent matter." Marcus says.

"That vat of gloop is what she's made of?" Jane asks.

Marcus nods.

I'm still in shock after watching this girl die.

I bend to crouch beside her, but find that I can't.

In the past few minutes, my bump has grown much bigger.

It looks as though I'm five months pregnant rather than a month and a half!

"What? Oh my God!" I breathe as I feel my huge stomach.

"Amy? What's happening to you?" Jane sounds incredulous.

Before I can try to think of something to say, we hear a yell in the distance.

"Better get moving. We don't want to be found responsible for this." Marcus said grimly and we nodded.

As we left, I turned to look at the little girl, but she had vanished.

But before I turned away, I swear I saw a thick white liquid disappear down a drain.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctors POV<strong>

"So the crack brought them here?" I question.

"Yes Doctor. It brought them here."

"Show me the crack."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's extremely dangerous and it might just save your life."

Without another word she led me to an adjoining room.

In there is a crack identical in size and shape to the one on Amy's bedroom wall.

This is very not good.

There is alreadya little white light spilling from it.

I see a dark object caught between the edges of the crack.

"What is that?" the woman says, taking a step towards the crack.

"No, stay away from it!" I warn, but it's too late.

She has stretched out her hands and touched the crack.

With a piercing scream, she is dragged through it, and I know she hasn't been erased from time, but transported, like the children were.

As the light swells and spills into the room, I feel like a coward as I do what I always do.

Run.

* * *

><p><strong>Amys POV<strong>

We're running down a corridor away from the men who seemingly popped up out of nowhere.

One minute we were walking along and the next we were running for our lives.

This seems to happen a lot.

I look down at my feet; I'm finding it hard to run.

However, I'm not looking down at my red converse.

Oh no.

All I can see is my bump now, a huge ballooning stomach barely covered by my grey tshirt.

What's happening?

However, I don't find an answer to this thought as I collapse to the ground, out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctors POV<strong>

I run along corridors and through huge empty rooms calling out for Amy and Jane.

I decide that we just have to get out of here before the crack takes us too.

I'll use the Sonic to do a mass release of the kids, we'll pile into the TARDIS and pop off back to the little town.

I'll find out what's going on when we're safe.

I run down another corridor headlong into Jane.

"Jane! You're OK!" then I catch sight of Marcus "What's he doing here?"

"No time to explain! Run" she yells, tugging at my sleeve, and I don't need telling twice.

It's then that I realise Amy's missing.

"Where's Amy?" I shout.

"Isn't she with you? She disappeared a few minutes ago, we figured she'd found you!" Jane yells back.

I stop.

"No. No she didn't."

Suddenly, my mind is made up.

Shoving the sonic into Jane's hand and the TARDIS key into Marcus's, I tell them what to do.

"Find the room with the kids in and press the gold button on the Sonic. They'll all be released. Get them into the TARDIS quickly and then pull the green lever. The co-ordinates for the village are set, I'll meet you back there!"

I turn to pound down a corridor.

"But you could die!" yells Jane.

"Well I can't just leave her!" I holler back.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of running, I manage to find a brightly lit store room.<br>I sprint past sacks of sand and bricks, hearts thudding a war beat against my chest.

A few feet away, I see Amy, sat on the ground.

She has her back to me.

"Amy." I breathe, relieved.

But then she turns to me, and it's all wrong.

Her stomach is huge, she looks as if she's about to have the baby right now.

Her eyes look sunken in and blood pours from her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her ears.

"Doctor... what's happening?" she croaks.

I look down at my watch.

0 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Not only have I left you on a cliffhanger, I'm going on holiday for two weeks so can't update until I'm back :O( but I promise I'll update the minute I get home! Find out more about what's going to happen to Amy next chapter! r&amp;r!<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	12. Chapter 12 Promises Broken

**I'm back baby! VERY mild language in this chapter, only used once, Ron Weasley's favourite word - no not food - bloody. Sorry its a big moment and its only VERY mild so please forgive! Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews but since I've just read them and I'm updating now, I'll reply here:**

**ReadingRed: Yes, I know, I'm evil. Comes free with the fez though ;)**

**Bianca K: Thanks! I hope you have a good vacation too!**

**fruitybunnieswithmilk: I know, I'm cruel, I genuinely wouldn't normally leave such a cliffhanger like that so long but I had to go on holiday at the BIGGEST cliffhanger didnt I!**

**driving in my kar: I know, two weeks, I bet it killed you waiting that long to find out what happens when for those two weeks I've bathed in the glory that I am the only person who knows what happens next! And when you read this chapter, so will you ;)**

**OctoberWolf: Thanks for reviewing every chapter, I love frequent reviewers! Thanks for your comment, I like writing in the Docs POV!**

**liltodds: Shame I won't be going on a plane :\ I would have to go to rainy Cumbria for the holidays, otherwise your plan may have worked ;)**

**what happens when: OMG I LOVE CHERRY AND WHIPPED CREAM AND SPRINKLES! GIMME GIMME GIMME!**

**OOOOOON WITH THE CHAPTEEEEEEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctors POV<strong>

"No, no, no, NO!" I yelled, scrabbling at Amy's bloated stomach as it rapidly receded to the flat abdomen she'd had that morning.

I whipped out a spare screwdriver from my pocket - God knows how long it had been there - and scanned Amy's stomach.

A few seconds and it made a beeping noise to show the scan was complete and four options flashed across the screen, each one making my stomach turn over.

_Not pregnant. Miscarriage. Abortion. Still birth._

My vision blurred and I blinked away the tears; I had to do what I could to help Amy and the baby.

_Oh God. Amy._

Her stomach was by now flat and I knew I couldn't stand to scan it again and see the result - I already knew what it would be.

Her eyelids were drooping, though I could see she was fighting - fighting and failing.

I scanned her with the Sonic and instead of the previous four options, dozens flashed across the screen.

_Cancer. Kidney failure. Heart attack. Stroke. Choking. Internal bleeding._

She was dieing in every way possible.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, don't go to sleep, stay awake, STAY AWAKE!" I was by now hysterical, shaking her gently, cupping her face in my palms, gripping her ice cold hands in my clammy ones.

"Amy, Amy, listen to me, if you go to sleep you will NEVER wake up and you can't do that, you can not leave!"

"Doctor... Doctor..." she shook her head fitfully and struggled to open her eyes.

"That's it Amy, I'm here and I'm never, EVER going to leave you again." I smiled down at her through the tears.

"Doctor... Help me... They've got me... Save me..."

"No Amy, you're fine, you're right here."

"Doctor... No they've got me... Help me... Save me..."

"Amy, you're fine, you're OK, I'm here, it's just a dream."

"S'not a dream... S'real... Doctor, come and save me, please, I'm scared... They've got me..."

Her eyelids were once again shutting.

"Amy, Amy, please I've got you, don't go to sleep, DO NOT go to sleep!"

Her eyes opened wide and she was staring at me, the Amy I knew, my best friend Amelia Pond, MY Amelia Pond, she was here and I was never letting her go again.

"Doctor... Listen to me... I'm not asleep... I'm waking up."

"Amy, no, no!" I choked as her eyes slid shut.

"Don't leave me." I breathed.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sat there, watching her pale face, crusted with blood, willing her to wake up, grin at me, say "Gotcha!".<p>

It wasn't real, it _couldn't_ be real!

I pressed a hand on her chest where a steady beat should be, pressed my fingers to her neck and wrist where her pulse should be, held a hand above her mouth and nose where her breath should flutter against my palm.

All got the same result.

Nothing.

That's when the last shred of hope left me.

I felt numb, saw myself sink down, saw rather than felt my head hit the ground as I lay and stared at her face.

It could have been hours, minutes, days before a loud bang in the distance brought me to my senses.

The crack was here.

I had to get out of here.

And I couldn't leave her.

I swung her up into my arms, fresh tears cascading down from my face to hers when I saw her head hanging limply, knowing my Amy wasn't there any more.

I staggered out of the storeroom to be met by the TARDIS; the old girl was always there when I truly needed her.

I walked into the TARDIS, barely feeling Amy's weight in my arms though my legs felt like lead.

Walking numbly up to the console, the door sliding shut behind me, I remembered how usually getting into the TARDIS meant the start of a new adventure.

_This was the end of a great one_.

It was then I was hit by memories.

My knees buckled as the memories, beautiful and eternally sad, flashed through my brain like poison.

_Amy, crouching and clinging at the console, laughing as it bucked us about. Amy, dancing to music with me as Vincent stared. Amy, walking into the library and making me drop my monocle. Amy, telling me she was pegnant and later me thinking maybe this was my chance of happiness after years of misery. Amy, Amy, AMY._

The tears fell down my face, and I realised I felt worse about the death of Amy and our baby than I had when Gallifrey was destroyed.

Suddenly, the TARDIS, clever thing she was, materialised somewhere.

I staggered out, still staring at Amy's face, and almost walked into... Rory Williams.

"What the-" Rory was staring at Amy, then me, then back to Amy.

"What hap-" Rory was cut short by me; I barely recognised my voice, it sounded agonised, ripped apart just like my heart.

"Help."

* * *

><p><strong>Rory's POV<strong>

WOW.

The last time, I saw this guy, I wanted to kill him.

After all, he'd got my wife pregnant then punched ME.

I had wanted revenge.

I sensed now was not the time.

My thoughts were broken by one word that must have been said by the Doctor but sounded so pained, so horrified, so alone, almost animal.

"Help."

I nodded shakily, turning and striding, almost running back to my house.

I left the door open, began rushing up the stairs, telling the Doctor to put Amy in the living room, that I had some medical stuff somewhere in the attic.

I was stopped when I heard the Doctors voice drift up the stairs to me, the same ripped apart voice as before.

"Rory. I need you NOW. There's no time."

I hesitated, before rushing back down the stairs into the living room.

I nearly gagged at the sight of Amy, lying there, not breathing.

I just went straight to CPR, hoping that somehow she'd open her eyes and look at me and say "Are you trying to snog me Williams?".

_Please, please let her wake up._

I took a second to glance up at the Doctor who was hunched up against the sofa, pale and withrawn; he looked as if he wasn't breathing either.

I tried to get Amy breathing for half an hour, I just couldn't seem to give up.

After an hour, I _had_ to give up.

It was physically impossible for her to be alive now.

"Doctor she... she's dead." I said, numbly, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"No. No she- she's not. Not Amy. Not my Amy." I looked at his face, tearstained and now new tears were racing down his face.

"No she's going to wake up. She wouldn't leave me. She promised she wouldn't leave me. She said. She BLOODY SAID!" The Doctor yelled, madness glinting in his eyes; this was no Doctor I'd ever seen before.

He leaned over Amy, cupped her face in his palms, kissed her forehead.

"Amy, Amy, wake up, its me, its the Doctor I'm here, please, please wake up, you promised you wouldn't leave, please!" he whispered, his thumbs stroking her face gently as his tears fell.

"Amy, Amy, Amy!" he cried as he sank to place his head on her chest, wrap his arms around her, body racked with sobs.

Him clinging onto Amy reminded me of Amy doing the same to him when he got shot by the Astronaut by the lake.

Suddenly, I knew.

"Doctor, she's not dead."

He didn't seem to hear me, just kept holding onto Amy like he'd never let go.

"Doctor something happens and she can't be dead or it wouldn't happen and then... well I dunno, but I know it has to happen."

The Doctor froze, turned his sopping wet face towards me, the same hope as mine reflected in his eyes.

"What- what happens?" he asks softly.

"I- I can't tell you or-"

"OK, OK or it could change things, yes, so something big happens involving Amy, in the - future?"

"Past." I correct him.

"Ok, Ok..." he murmurs.

"I only mentioned it because you said that if something big happened in time then it shouldn't be changed, otherwise the world could explode or... something."

"So this is a big event in time?" he asks.

I look at him, and at this moment all I can see is the Doctor, dead on the sand with Amy clinging onto him as tightly as he was clinging onto her a minute ago.

"Probably the biggest and most remembered event in all of time." I whisper.

"OK, but how can Amy not be dead, she's here she's right here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Doctors POV<strong>

And then it clicks.

I remember some of my last words to Amy.

"No Amy, you're fine, you're right here."

And her reply:

"Doctor... No they've got me... Help me... Save me..."

And then she'd seemed so alive, so anchored to this world at those last moments, those moments where she had stared at me, spoke to me and it looked as though my Amy was back but maybe she was just breaking through...

"Doctor... Listen to me... I'm not asleep... I'm waking up."

I'd thought she was confused, or maybe even recovering, but then she'd died - or maybe her body had died...

I whipped back around to face Amy, pointed the Sonic at her, jabbed down the button and - just as I suspected - Amy's body exploded into nothing but a pile of white goop.

Amy was alive.

She was OK.

Then a thought struck me.

If Amy was alive...

Did that mean our baby was too?

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Yet ANOTHER cliffhanger, but there won't be a two week gap before the next update this time ;) I admit, writing this chapter - made me cry a little! Watched the Pandorica opens last night, wondered how come the Doctor used his screwdriver as a light, what happened to his ginormous UV light that was "bigger than Rory's" (one of the best lines in the show, we all know it's true ;))? Although I hated Rory being back, it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling to have the gang back together (damn i hate that feeling!) especially loved the bit where the Doctor was like "In a minute Rory! There's something big right under my nose I just don't know what it is! Ah well, I'll get it in a minute!" ILU MATT SMITH! XD <strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	13. Chapter 13 Life Behind Closed Doors

**Just a short chappy and we don't see if Amy's alright YET - that's in next chapter. However some OK-ish comedy material, so get on and read it :D !**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor's POV<strong>

We're in the TARDIS, me and Rory and... River!

"When did you get here?" I say bewildered.

"I've been here all along, you were just too caught up with Rory to notice." she rolls her eyes.

"Oh yes, that and the mother of my child dieing." I say sarcastically, and then add after a sharp intake of breath from the pair "Sorry. Touchy subject."

"So why are you here?" I toss at River as I flick switches and bop combobulators.

"Let me guess - some mission you've given yourself, highly dangerous, and you've dragged Rory into it?" Out of the corner of my eye I see them both redden.

"It-it's not like that." Rory says, obviously embarassed.

"No, it never is. It's always worse." I say with a grin as I dodge a pencil that narrowly misses my left ear, courtesy of River.

I enter the co-ordiantes for the factory, and hope this time I'll be leaving with an alive Amy rather than a dead one.

As soon as the TARDIS lands (with a "Why must you insist on leaving the breaks on?" from River), we're running down a corridor.

Hmm.

Two people flanking me, I feel like a superhero.

Like Batman.

Yeah, the guy who can shoot webs out his hands.

Or is that Dumbledore?

Anyway, I make sure to check every room for Amy, but so far no luck.

It occurs to me that running round a huge factory, possibly in circles is a big waste of time - and perhaps that's the one thing Amy hasn't got.

I stop and Rory and River crash into me.

"Doctor, why have we stopped?" Rory asks.

"Because, Rory, I have no idea where we're going and it's probably better to possibly waste time trying to figure out where Amy is than to definitely waste time running round searching random rooms." I reply.

River has pulled out some sort of scanner and is pressing buttons and watching the screen intently.

Me and Rory start an intense discussion about where the people might hide Amy.

"What about a main control room?" Rory suggests.

"Too risky. If I could get in there I could free Amy and destroy their whole project. They can't risk it." I shake my head.

"OK, so... what about a medical bay?" Rory wonders.

"Still in nurse mode I see. And they don't need one, once the people are in the harness they can't catch diseases unless intended by the person who put them there. So how do we work this out? I suppose we could create a diversion, bring some of the guards here then hide and follow them to where Amy is, or-"

"Or we could read the map!" River interrupts, holding up her scanner with a patronizing grin.

We follow her through some doors, a corridor then two doors down on our left, another corridor and three doors to the right past the nasty stain on the wall and through a large room that smells like something died and then something else ate it and then THAT died too.

When we came to another door, River stopped us.

She was watching her scanner as she whispered to us.

"Behind this door are three lifeforms. Human. Sorry, two human, one mostly human. They- hang on, that's not possible."

"What, what is it?" Rory mutters back.

"According to the scanner, the lifeforms in the range of -8 months to -2 months old." River replies.

I hold out my hand for the scanner, read it and then give it back to River with a grin.

"What does it mean Doctor?" River hisses.

"It means that the people in there haven't even been born yet. It means... I'm about to meet my son or daughter!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww looooooook its fluffy! Thinking about at the end of one trailer for the next part of the series there is a skeletal hand holding a sonic. Personally, despite a lot of others thinking different, I think it's Rory. Here's why:<strong>

**a)In the episode where the Doctor died was he seen with a Sonic? No. Was he holding it when he died? No. So it can't really be his body holding the Sonic.**

**b)When the Doctor died, they burned his body so technically there should be no skeleton left.**

**c) I reckon it's Rory because Moffat says that Rory's deaths will all 'be relevant'. Maybe it's the universe trying to kill him to make up for the fact that he should technically be dead after Cold Blood? I dunno, JMO.**

**Also, unless Moffat's just putting hints in to annoy the hell out of me, he's definitely making hints about Amy and the Doctor. I mean come on, fell out of the sky? Rory was her childhood friend, he's always been there, he didn't appear out of nowhere! The Doctor DID fall out the sky. And she says "I know you think I should love him but its you." how could she be talking about Rory he should trust her enough by now to feel she loves him and she was talking about the Doctor first and didn't mention Rory's name to say she was talking to him. She tells the Doctor she is pregnant, and seriously, you tell your husband you're pregnant before your best friend. Unspoken rule. In AGMGTW, Amy almost seems to think it's the Doctor's, saying all the stuff that sounds more like the Doctor than Rory, and she says 'the people of our world know him better as the last centurion' but the Doctor rebooted the universe so technically he wasn't the centurion so basically no one knows Rory as that. Also, the pause between "It's mine." and "The cot." seemed a little too long to not be suspicious... and how the Doctor looked really anxious, practically scared when he saw the Timelord/human DNA, and he kept denying that it was the vortex with the evidence right in front of him... signs of a guilty conscience? And maybe River is lieing to Amy and Rory because we know she does AND we don't know what she told the Doctor - I'm pretty sure the cot didn't have her name written on it since it was from the Doctor's time so she must have shown him something else... and I'm pretty sure it didn't say I'm your best friends daughter either! OK, rant over, if you read this far then please, R&R and post your thoughts on my ideas!**

**mRs DoCtOr WhO 11 xx**


	14. Chapter 14 Finding Amy

**Amy: Why did you make the sign of the cross you numpty?**  
><strong>Rory: Oh, oh, oh, so now I'm being reviewed.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Wha- so wha- so this is the FIRST TIME you've been reviewed? Obviously don't use fanfiction...<strong>

**Sorry, just saw this quote and thought FANFICTION! XD Enjoy Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**

* * *

><p>I reached out and turned the door handle; the door swung open with a creak.<p>

I stepped into the room, Rory and River close behind.

It was an empty room, smaller than the room the children had been in but bigger than the one with the crack in the wall.

It was just big enough to fit three large glass cylinders filled with some kind of fluid and a space between the cylinders and the wall for people to walk through.

In the cylinders floated three small shapes.

I strolled over to the first one.

There was a small notice underneath that read "Human. Male. Taken two months before birth."

In the cyclinder floated a baby, almost perfectly formed but a little too small to be ready for the world just yet.

I moved casually on to the next cylinder; in this was a baby of about five months, it's features still a little distorted and it was quite small.

The notice on this said "Human. Female. Taken three months before birth."

I felt excitment rise up inside me as I turned to the final cylinder - the one that contained my child.

What I saw both fascinated and shocked me at the same time.

For in that cylinder was a baby.

But it was the size of a baby that had been in the mothers womb for nine months, not one and a half like my child had.

However, it had the features and physical attributes of that of a child who had been in the womb for two months at most - its arms and legs hadn't even formed properly yet!

I crouched to read the notice that read: "Species unknown - Some kind of hybrid. Gender - Unknown. Taken ? months before birth."

I pressed a button on the wall beside the cylinders and watched the babies judder, then disappear.

It was then I heard a yell from another room, and a voice, a voice I never thouht I'd hear again that made my heart melt and brought tears to my eyes.

"What am I doing here? Let me go! What have you done to my baby? If you've harmed it-" I interrupted Amy's rant by bursting throuh the door.

"I'm sorry, but I've just been informed you removed a child from this woman, and since you're not in the medical profession, I'm going to have to stop you. But don't worry, I'll take over! After all" I pulled the psychic paper out and held it in front of the guards face "I am a Doctor."

* * *

><p>I saw out of the corner of my eye that Amy had a sedation mask over her face and was out cold - the guard must have done that just before I burst in.<p>

Pointing the old sonic I still had from when I'd used it to scan Amy - I still felt sick at the thought - at the guard, I pressed a button and the guard exploded into goop.

"Amy." I whispered as I held her face in my hands, gently removing the mask.

"River, could you-" I began, not looking away from Amy's face.

"Already on it." River finished for me, already disconnecting wires from the circuit panel next to Amy's harness.

Once River had given me the all clear, I flashed the Sonic at the binds holding Amy into the harness and carried her, limp in my arms from the room.

Even if I got the sense of dejavu, watching Amy's chest rise up and down showed me this time I'd won.

I was leaving with Amy, alive, just like I'd hoped.

* * *

><p>It was as I reached the room filled with empty harnesses that Rory fell.<p>

"Hey... Get off!" Rory yelled, trying to scramble up but a hand was wrapped tightly round his ankle.

I looked down to see the guard who had exploded into flesh before.

"You thought you'd got rid of me Doctor? Well nice try, but you of all people should know that when there's flesh-" he paused to hold a device into the air. "There's a controller."

He smashed his thumb onto a button on the device.

All around the walls the harnesses started to fizzle and crackle, an orangey mist creeping towards us as we backed towards the TARDIS.

"And that's exactly what you need to escape!" yelled the guard, laughing manically as he ran from the room, leaving Rory to pull himself up and sprint over to us.

"What did he mean Doctor? About us needing a controller to escape?" Rory yells over the crackling and whooshing of the fizzling harnesses.

"We need someone to go into the harness to stop this!" I shouted back.

"Well that's easy then! One of us should just get in a harness!" River joins in.

"Not that simple. As soon as they're in the harness, they're stuck, and pretty soon this whole place will blow sky high - KABOOM!" I roar back.

"The TARDIS?" Rory shouts, eyes on the rapidly approaching mist.

"She's deadlocked! Automatic reaction to stop her getting damaged in a huge explosion - normally she should open for me but the signals coming off the harnesses are scrambling her circuits!" I reply.

"So we just need someone in the harness. Doctor, I'm willing to-" River starts, but I interrupt angrily.

"No! This isn't how you die!"

There's a stunned silence, then River says "Doctor, have you seen-"

"River this really ISN'T the time." I cut in eyes squeezed shut; how could I be so stupid as to blurt it out?

"We're going to do this and no one innocent will pay! River, take Amy." I say calmly.

"What? Doctor no, you can't-"

"River do as I SAY!" I yell, and River reluctantly takes Amy.

"Doctor, you just said no one innocent will pay!" Rory tries to persuade me.

"Who says I'm innocent? I've done bad things Rory, much worse things than getting in between you and Amy. It's time for my penance." I take a step towards the harnesses.

"I'll come with you." River says, thrusting Amy into Rory's arms.

"No! No one else dies today. now Rory, when Amy wakes up, I want you to tell her I left. Tell her I found out I'd made a mistake, that the baby is yours and I thought it best if I left." I say.

"What? Doctor no, I won't lie to her!" he shakes his head staring at me.

"Rory, I have to do this, I have to leave and I want my child to have a father. And I can think of no one better to take up that role." I stare sincerely at him.

"I'll do it." a voice comes from behind the TARDIS.

Around the TARDIS walks... Marcus!

"I'll do it. I'll go in the harness."

"What? No, Marcus, I can't let you do that!" I say.

"Doctor, you have a family. I can't let you lose it."

"So have you! What about Lucy?" I say desperately, grabbing his arm.

He hesitates, and then:

"Doctor, Lucy died in a car crash with my wife three years ago. I know the pain of losing a child and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. So please, take the chance of having a family while you still can." he looks at me and I can see courage in his eyes and also despair; the two things I wish I'd noticed before calling him a coward.

I drop his arm.

He steps into a harness and the clamps snap shut.

The TARDIS doors swing open and River and Rory hurry in.

"Doctor, come on!" River calls as I stand just outside the TARDIS.

"Thanks." I whisper as I watch a man who'd lost so much give so much for people he barely knew all because of a child.

I knew it could have been me in his place, that I could have been there dieing right now.

I know one thing for certain.

I'm going to be the best dad ever known to this baby.

And when they get a little older, I'll tell them of a man who on the inside was sad and scared and lonely... and very, very brave.

I'll tell them of a man who saved their fathers life.

I'll tell them of a man who will never, ever be forgotten.

I step inside the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Ow, my head.

And my legs.

And my stomach.

_Oh my God the baby!_

My hands jerk down to my stomach as I try and work out how to tell if my baby's alive.

"Don't worry, the baby's fine. And so are you."

My eyes open wide and I see the Doctor, his face inches from mine as he rests his head on his arms, looking at me with a small smile that could melt butter on his face.

"What happened?" I ask, and he tells me everything, from when the flesh me died to when Marcus put himself into the harness.

"It was her. The little girl was Lucy." I breathe.

"What?"

"There was this girl - we found her in a room, covered in scrapes and with a head wound; we thought she'd escaped from the harness, then Marcus hit her over the head and she wasn't breathing, and he said she never was breathing.

"Ah. They'll have made a flesh version of his daughter to try and make him betray us." the Doctor says.

"So, why did my flesh body die?" I ask.

"Well the Flesh is very unstable. When they made you, they'd copied you but not the baby, so the baby was inside flesh you, and real you, and being taken by the people at the same time. It was so dangerous that your mind and soul automatically boycotted your body, which is why near the end you were managing to tell me that you'd been taken by those people."

"Who were those people anyway?" I question.

"Just humans who'd found the Nestene Consciousness and decided it was great. They took the dead bodies of Timelords and drained them so they could take human form rather than inhabiting plastic."

"Did you destroy it?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because, in the past - well it'll be discovered in the future but used in Earths past - they improve it. It's what they used to make Rory. So I can't destroy it or-"

"Paradox." I say grimly.

He grins at me.

"I taught you well, Pond!"

"So, what about the baby? Why did it... balloon up?" I wonder.

"It's a clever Timelord protection... thing, that I only found out about today, actually. You see, when the baby sensed a threat - that it was going to be taken by the Nestene Consciousness - it started to grow as fast as it could so that it could escape abduction by being born. However, since the baby didn't have enough time to fully develop, it only grew to the size of a baby ready to be born; it didn't have time to develop arms and legs and what-not. By the way, I met our baby." he says with a grin.

"What?" I gasp "How?"

"When it was taken it automatically appeared in a cylinder full of the fluid that's in your stomach, so I went into the room and... there they were."

"What did they look like?" I grin excitedly.

"Kinda like a sea monkey."

"Oh no! They got all your features then?" I say, pretending to be disappointed.

"Oi!" he chuckles and we're both laughing quietly.

After we just look at each other for another minute, he says "Ah, I missed you Pond. Come here!" and pulls me into a hug.

I realise I'm in the medical bay, and it brings back memories of the first scan, and the Doctor freaking out and Rory...

"Wait, you said Rory was there!" I pull back looking at him, alarmed.

"Yeah?"

"Well was he angry?"

"He didn't get a chance, I showed up with what I thought was you dead in my arms! He sensed it wasn't the time to beat me up - not that he could." the Doctor grins slyly.

I giggle, then swing my legs off the bed.

"Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going missy?" the Doctor says, skeptically.

"Oh come on, it's not like I die- Ok, forget that... I'm fine now! Anyway, I wanna say goodbye to River and Rory! Please? I PROMISE I'll rest after that!" I plead.

He hesitates, then holds out a hand in defeat.

I grab his hand and hop off the table, almost losing my balance; the Doctor wraps an arm round my waist for support and we make our way slowly to the console room.

Luckily for us, the TARDIS has made the Console Room only a few doors down, so we're there in no time.

River and Rory are stood talking, but they look up as we come in, smiling.

"Amy! How are you?" River says, but I'm shocked as I realise Rory's just enveloped me in a hug.

"Amy Pond, don't you dare die on us again! You scared the living daylights outta me!" he grins, and his eyes look suspiciously wet.

"Are you crying Williams?" I say suspiciously.

"No..." he grins wiping a hand quickly over his eyes.

"Good. 'Cos then I'd have to hit you for bein' a sissy, and I really don't feel up to it at the moment!" I laugh and we hug again.

Amazingly, it wasn't weird at all.

It should have been, I mean, he was my ex-husband who, the last time I'd seen him, was punched and then thrown out by my best friend who incidentally got me pregnant.

But it wasn't.

It was friendship.

I knew then I wanted Rory to be the Godfather.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! It ended cute! Also, in the next few weeks we will be having some chapters written by some great fanfic authors - RosalieHale1997, DoctorMerliena - Fezzes Are Cool and Siodhna! Its exciting! XD <strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	15. Chapter 15 Changes

"I'm sorry, Amy, I really am, I shouldn't have reacted so badly, I-" Rory began, but I covered his mouth.

"It's OK. I know it must have been hard, but-" suddenly very self-concious, I turn around to find River already at the top of the console stairs and the Doctor just stood staring.

"Erm... Doctor... Little space please?" I hint and he starts, then hurries up the stairs after River.

"Sorry, erm, so I was saying... Oh, erm, I didn't cheat on you! I swear, it sounds unbelievable and confusing, but well..." I then explained to him what the Doctor had said about how the baby, erm, HAPPENED, albeit less professionally.

"So... are you two together?" he asks cautiously.

I hesitate, and then "No. No we're not."

"Do you wanna be?"

"I... I dunno. I never really... thought about it..."

"Is it not weird? I mean you live together, you're having a baby together, you've KISSED him..."

"No. It's not. It's just... It's kinda nice, actually. It's like, nothings changed, but, everything has as well. I'm just... not really sure about anything at the moment."

"So, Amy, I want you to know, I still want to be friends, be involved, I mean, I don't want your kid growing up and you telling them story's of me you and the Doctor on adventures and them asking about me and you having to say the last time you saw me I had to be dragged out the TARDIS... I mean, I want to be there!"

"I know. I want you to be there too. That's why I want you to be Godfather." I smile.

"Really? Don't you have to ask the Doctor?" his face lights up.

"Aah, he got me pregnant, he can give me this!" I grin, eyes damp as I hug him.

"The Doctor agrees by the way!" the Doctor grins as he pads down the stairs.

"Were you spying?" I say, eyes slits.

"Of course not! I was merely standing within earshot!" he protests.

"Come here Williams!" the Doctor says, pulling Rory into a hug.

"Sorry about the whack last time, but..." he stops abruptly and leans forward, studying Rory closely. "Oh my... I don't believe it!" he grins mischieviously.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"He has! He's got a nose job!" the Doctor crows, and sure enough, Rory's nose is quite a bit smaller and less crooked.

"Oi!" Rory says, half-smiling, half-offended, covering his nose with his hand.

"No... let me see it!" I hoot, swatting at his hand.

"I had to after you punched me in the face! It was a right whack, practically smashed my entire nose!" he complains to the Doctor, who has tears streaming down his face.

"At least now you won't be able to call me The Nose..." Rory grumbles.

"Are you kidding? Now I'll just call you The Nose Job!" the Doctor roars, bent over laughing.

"OK, I sense it's time we left! River, come on!" Rory calls.

River dances down the steps, kisses the top of the Doctors head which is by now practically touching the floor, pats my head and then starts toward the TARDIS door.

"River!" the Doctor splutters, trying to form coherent words through his laughter. "Give... TARDIS... key... back... now!"

Sighing, River, slips the TARDIS key into the Doctors top pocket then walks back to the door.

"I'll see you soon Doctor. Actually, saw you and Amy a few months ago. And... someone else." she smiles secretively.

"You saw our baby?" the Doctor says, stunned.

River nods.

"What do they look like?" I ask eagerly.

"They're beautiful." River smiles, before she and Rory step out of the TARDIS and close the door.

"So. Where next?" the Doctor rubs his hands together, turning to the console.

"Doctor. Aren't you going to talk about last night?" I ask.

He stops at the console, leaning on it, runs a hand through his hair.

"Amy, I... look I'm sorry you had to see that, but I really, DON'T want to talk about it."

"Doctor, just ignoring it isn't going to make it go away!" I protest.

"Amy, what else am I supposed to do? They're dead, I can't change that, there is NOTHING I can do!" he says exasperated.

"You can stop pretending it didn't happen! You can talk about them! It'll hurt like hell at first, but the longer you talk about them the easier it'll get until you'll just feel happy talking about them!"

"Don't you see Amy? That's why I don't! I want it to hurt to remember them, I want me to feel physical pain when I remember them because it is MY FAULT they are dead and I want to remember that!" his voice grows gradually louder until at the end he's shouting.

He turns and stalks from the room, and I know that tomorrow, he's going to act like this has never happened.

And I'll wait.

But I'll keep trying to get through to him until I do.

Because I think if he bottles all this stuff inside...

It's going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, kinda sad at the end but ah well. Next chap is RosalieHale1997's YAAAAY! So, let me know what you think of this chap!<strong>

**Watched Day of the Moon today, did anyone notice how there is a mobile with stars on it in the Astronaut childs room, kinda like the one on the Doctors cot? That accompanied with Amy's picture and the regeneration, I'm guessing the astronaut child is Melody, but I don't think she's the one who shot the Doctor. However, notice how River couldn't shoot the astronaut and Amy couldn't shoot the little girl? So is the astronaut who shot the Doctor River and the little girl Amy? I dunno, just thoughts :)**  
><strong>Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 A New Day

Amy woke up on her stomach, face down on the pillow with her hair scattered and spread around her head.

She yawned, stretched and rolled over onto her back opening her hazel eyes.

Her eyes widened at the surprising sight in front of her, the Doctor's face was hovering inches above hers with his usual smile plastered over it.

"Morning Pond. I thought you were never going to wake up. How about an adventure today?" He spoke at his usual rate of 90mph.

"Well, I..." Amy was cut off by the Doctor grabbing her hands, hauling her out of bed and dragging her towards the door.

Amy pulled her hand out of the Doctors and stopped walking, causing him to stop and turn to look back at her from where he was under the door frame.

"Let me get changed first, not doing a trip in my nightie again." She gestured down to her night dress.

"Ok fine," The Doctor said sighing. "Just hurry up or I'll go without you." Amy nodded at this and the Doctor turned and left the room, closing the wooden door behind him.

Amy opened the doors to her huge walk-in wardrobe and picked out the first things she could see, not wanting to be left behind.

She quickly slipped into her chosen red top and miniskirt.

She left the room and headed towards the console room, pulling on her jacket, desperate to see where the Doctor was taking them this time.

The Doctor was busying himself around the console whilst Amy was getting dressed, typing in co-ordinates and pressing random buttons.

He was so absorbed in what he was doing he didn't hear the familiar click of Amy's boots against the TARDIS floor.

Amy tapped his shoulder lightly, wanting to surprise him and he turned round in shock, hitting his shin on a part of the console.

Amy giggled as a string of curses left his lips.

He fixed her with a glare and she desperately tried and failed to stifle her laughter.

"So where are we going then?" Amy asked, an adventurous glimmer sparkling in her eyes.

"Surprise." The Doctor said, tapping her nose with a smile - it seemed to be infectious as Amy was soon grinning along with him.

The Doctor pulled the last lever and sent them spinning off into the vortex.

They landed with a crash and they both fell to the floor in fits of laughter.

The Doctor stood back up offering his hand to Amy, pulled her off the ground and dragged her to the doors.

He opened them with a flourish and they stepped outside, both eager to see what was waiting for them outside.

"I've been waiting for a while Doctor. You took your time."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! For once, I'm as clueless as the rest of you as to what happens next as this chapter was written by the wonderful RosalieHale1997! Lets pretend this is in episodes. My episode was the one about the Nestene ConsciousnessThe Flesh - this is her episode that will be a few chapters long about - I have no idea! One condition - it WILL be amazing ;) !**  
><strong>Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Mystery and Mourning

They were stood in an abandoned hut. It was made of slightly rotting wood and the windows that had not been smashed were smeared with dirt, letting in a little sunlight that seemed to be green.

The place was a mess, broken wooden pillars and endless smashed gadgets scattering the floor.

The voice had come from a girl, who was sat on a table watching the Doctor intently.

She looked human but her eyes were a fiery red and her skin had a purple tint to it.

Her hair was the same shade as her eyes and fell to her waist.

She wore a black vest top and shorts, making her hair seem brighter.

She stood up and seemed to be slightly shorter than the Doctor.

She looked young, Amy guessed, about 15 or 16.

"You came to help, didn't you?" She asked, her voice like a high pitched lullaby, so melodic.

"Do you need some help?" The Doctor asked, putting on his hero act.

"We all do. Everyone on this planet." She answered.

"What's your name?" Amy asked peeking out from behind the Doctor, not wanting to be left out.

"Wisteria, or Wisty, for short." She said, sitting back down on the table.

The Doctor and Amy knelt down in front of her.

"What happened here? Why does this planet need help? And how do you know me?" The Doctor asked softly.

She took a deep shaky breath and started the story. "It started about two days ago - there was a starship landing and there were monsters in them. They killed a lot of us then just went into one of the old buildings like nothing had ever happened. Everyone that wasn't dead went into hiding. Me and my dad broke into the building the things were in and they were talking about you Doctor, this is a trap for you. They knew you couldn't resist a helpless planet. They spoke of you as though you were some kind of legend, like you're the only one they fear. We were found out, they killed my dad, shot him." Wisty took another shaky breath then, trying to hold back the threatening tears. "I ran out of there, only just escaping, ran out here and hid, waiting for you to turn up, like they said you would." She looked into the Doctor and Amy's faces, waiting for them to speak.

They shared a look before the Doctor spoke again. "We will help but you need to tell us, what were those things? Did they mention a name?"

Wisty nodded, "Yeah they said they were called the..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to RosalieHale1997 who wrote this chapter. She's a cliffhanger wizard, I take my fez off to her!<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	18. Chapter 18 Old Acquaintances

**Here it is at last! May wanna reread last chapter to refresh your memory. This chapter was written by RosalieHale1997 once again, but don't worry, I'm not giving my story away JUST yet, I'll be back to writing after her chaters - then there will be a few guest writers (with my chapters in between) to spice things up a bit! I feel like Moffat ;)**

* * *

><p>Wisty nodded.<p>

"Yeah, they said they were called the Daleks."

Silence.

Everyone in the hut was silent.

Wisty was measuring the reactions of the Doctor and Amy.

The Doctor was furious and trying to control his temper.

Amy was just scared.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Positive. Do you know what they are? Have you met them already?" Wisty asked, watching the Doctor intently.

"Many times. " The Doctor answered.

He quickly jumped to his feet, startling both Amy and Wisty.

"Ok, plan, Wisty stay here and keep out of the way, me and Amy will go straight in and... improvise."

"That's it? I mean don't you have a plan for the rest of it?" Amy asked.

"Whenever I have a plan it usually fails and more often than not I just make it up as I go along anyway." He said with a smile.

He turned to one of the broken windows, "Wisty, which building are they in?"

She pointed to a skyscraper that could rival the Empire State building - but it was still the smallest out of all the buildings they could see.

"Level 12."

"Right come on Amy" He grabbed her hand with a smile, dragged her over to the door and exited, heading over toward the building.

"Do you really not have a plan?" Amy asked, trying to make conversation in the slightly awkward silence.

"Yup." The Doctor said, poping the 'p'. "Well, sort of plan."

Amy raised her eyebrow prompting the Doctor to continue.

"We go in there, see what they want even though I already have an idea." he said and Amy nodded and carried on walking.

They reached the building quickly and the Doctor soniced the door open.

It slid silently to the left and the Doctor and Amy walking in the dark building.

The timelord pulled out two torches from his jacket pocket and handed one of them to Amy.

They made their way to the stairs which were on the other side of the room.

The room, (what they could see of it) was long abandoned; there were storage boxes piled all over the room, with tables and chairs stacked neatly next to the walls.

Everything in the room was covered in a thick layer of dust, nothing and nobody had been there in a while.

Amy resisted the rising urge to sneeze; they didn't want to alert the Daleks.

The Doctor signalled for Amy to stay behind him and keep quiet as they ascended up the stairs.

They reached level 12.

The only thing separating them from the daleks was the slightly broken door...

* * *

><p><strong>Night terrors thoughts? XD<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	19. Radars, Scans and VERY Old Doors

The Doctor leaned forward, pressing his ear against the door, listening intently.

Slowly, he beckoned to Amy without looking at her and she stepped forward tentatively, trying not to make a sound.

She smiled a little at being treated as an equal by the Doctor.

Voices droned from the other side of the door and she strained to hear exactly what they were saying.

"Perform the radar scan!"

"Ensure the Sturmkafig is at maximum capacity!"

"Power surge to fourth sector!"

"Check all systems are functioning!"

There was a silence, except for a bleeping and the whirr of machines.

"Now we wait!" an ominous voice curled under the door.

Amy glanced at the Doctor who was concentrating intensely.

She wondered what they would do next (he must have some sort of idea what to do by now) when there was a groaning of ancient wood splintering and she and the Doctor crashed through into the other room as the door gave way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm not dead! Its been pretty hectic for a while so please forgive my absence, just keep reading! I know it's short but I'm trying to work my way back into writing slowly, so be patient! Little and often anyway ;) unfortunately i haven't been able to get in touch with my guest writer who was writing this story since christmas so i had to make the decision to continue it myself. if its crap, please forgive me - i'm having to make up a plot for it and i currently have no ideas so sorry! :) anyway thanks to my loyal readers (who are going to give me a quick review AREN'T YOU) stay loyal and review regularly and i'll keep writing!<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	20. Ghost of Christmas Past

"Come on mum, get that turkey in the oven! I'll pour us all some bubbly!" Donna Noble grinned as she opened the cupboard and took out a bottle of champagne, dancing in time to Jingle Bell Rock which was playing on the radio.

"Donna, it's ten o clock in the morning, Christmas or not that's pushing it!" Sylvia Noble said skeptically.

"Oh come on, it's a time to celebrate! I've won the lottery so you're all getting DECENT presents this year, I'm surrounded by my gorgeous family, and to top it all, Nerys is stuck at her mum's 'cause she couldn't get a train, so I won't be seeing her at all this Chrimbo!" Donna cheered, hugging her husband Shaun exuberantly.

Rolling her eyes, Sylvia picked up a present and read the label: "Love Donna and Shaun. Awww, ain't that lovely? Now you're married we only get one present between the two of you then?"

"Shut it you!" Donna giggled, handing a glass to her mother.

The doorbell rang, making Donna spill a little on the floor.

"Blimey are you drunk already? Get a cloth!" Sylvia tutted, as Donna went to grab a teatowel from the kitchen.

"Suppose I'll get it then!" Wilfred muttered, walking to the door.

The moment he opened it, a pale faced man barged past him and began to pace the hall.

The man was muttering to himself and he looked ill.

His brown hair was scruffy, there were rings around his eyes and the bowtie around his neck was askew.

"Excuse me, can I help?" Wilfred asked, shutting the door slowly.

"Shouldn't leave her alone, shouldn't... had to, had to, couldn't bring her, not yet not yet, have to ask first, might say no, can't say no, what if they say no? She's ill, SO ill, I can't help, no one can, only her, her..." the man muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry but who are you?" Wilfred asked.

The man looked at him, exasperated and in one quick movement had strode to the door and flung it open.

He pointed at the blue box on the corner, and Wilfred's eyes widened.

"It's you! It's really you Doctor! You've changed your face then. Is this how it went after the last time we met, with all that radiation, or have you changed again after that?" Wilfred rambled.

Without answering any of Wilfred's questions, the Doctor stood in the hall and stared at Wilfred, his eyes hopeless and lost.

"Wilfred, I need your help."

* * *

><p>"Listen up everyone!" Wilfred entered the living room, turning off the radio as he did so.<p>

"Oi, I was listening to that!" Donna yelled from the kitchen.

"Donna get in here, this is important!" Wilfred replied.

"Now, there's a friend of mine, who's been very good to me and this family, you most of all Donna. Without him, we wouldn't be here today. Now, he needs our help, and I don't care what it is, we're gonna help him." Wilfred said, just as the Doctor strode in, holding a sleeping Amy in his arms.

The Doctor lay Amy gently on the sofa; she stirred and he made soothing noises as he stroked her forehead.

"Oh my God, what's going on?" Donna yelled.

"What's he done to that poor girl?" Sylvia said in shock.

The Doctor whipped round, his eyes tortured.

"Nothing! Nothing, it... it wasn't my fault..." Tears shone in his eyes as he sunk down next to Amy on the sofa, absent-mindedly stroking her ruby hair.

Wilfred turned to Donna.

"Donna, this is the Doctor, and his... err..." Wilfred turned to the Doctor for help.

"Amy. Her names Amy." the Doctor said, sniffing.

"Right, yes, well, Amy here is pregnant and very ill Donna. And it turns out only you can help her." Wilfred explained.

"Me? Why me?" Donna said shocked.

"Right, yes... Why her again Doctor?" Wilfred asked.

The Doctor stood up, keeping his eyes on Amy.

He then moved his despaired gaze to Donna, who couldn't help feeling sorry for this desperate man who she somehow felt she knew.

"Donna, something happened to you a long time ago. Something you can't remember, something you had to forget. Something I made you forget." He said quietly.

"What do I have to do?" Donna said shakily.

The Doctor put a hand on Donna's face, savouring the bittersweet moment.

"You have to remember."

* * *

><p>Donna reached out and tentatively touched the sleeping girls face.<p>

It was cold as ice.

She looked uncertainly back at the Doctor, who just nodded.

The Doctor knelt beside her and looked at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Donna Temple-Noble. Do you remember what happened on the day you were supposed to be married, the first time? Do you remember?" he said softly.

"Yes." Donna whispered.

"Then tell me. Tell me what happened." he encouraged.

"Well, I arrived at the church. Bit late. Started to walk down the aisle and... I... I can't..." she stumbled over her words.

"Think, Donna, think. You were walking down the aisle, almost halfway. Then there was this light, this big orangey glow and..." the Doctor prompted.

"And I... I got transported... to your TARDIS and... we went... and... my head! My head!" tears filled Donna's eyes as she remembered, and her head felt as though it was splitting in two.

Amy's eyes snapped open.

As the Doctor grinned in relief, Amy let out a piercing scream and her back arched off the couch in pain.

Shocked, Donna tried to let go, but the Doctor shook his head.

"It'll hurt her, but it's all I can do. All anyone can do to save her." he said, fighting back the tears that had reappeared in his eyes.

Amy screamed for it to stop as an orange glow began to flow from Donna into Amy's tear-streaked face.

"Doctor! Doctor, please! Doctor help, please it HURTS!" Amy screamed.

"I know. I'm sorry Amy, I-" he reached out to hold her hand, but was abruptly thrown across the room and smashed into the wall.

Leaping up looking both bruised and dazed, the Doctor strode back over to Donna and Amy.

"I- I can't touch her. The little part of me inside of her - the Doctor in the Doctor/Donna - it's stopping me touching her. I can't even hold her hand." he reached an uncertain hand towards Amy, then withdrew it.

Donna was crying, having to look at Amy's tortured face screaming in front of her.

Suddenly, someone's hands were on Amy's.

The Doctor stared as Wilfred Mott squeezed Amy's icy hands.

"Hey, hey. I know what's happening is hurting, and I know it feels like it's killing you. But believe me, I know the Doctor. He's mad, that's for sure, and the things he does are unbelievable. But one thing's certain, whatever he's doing that's hurting you now... will save your life later." he told Amy, who's eyes opened a crack and the faintest of smiles flickered across her face.

Donna's head flew back, and the glow emitted from not just one hand, but both and her head.

Amy's screams intensified but they were blocked out by an eery and beautiful singing that filled the room.

"What is that Doctor?" Wilfred Mott yelled, letting go of Amy's hand as the light began to burn his own fingertips.

As both Amy's and Donna's eyes closed, the Doctor replied: "The Ood. They're singing them to sleep."

* * *

><p>Amy's vision was blurry and she could see nothing but two green shapes flickering in front of her.<p>

Eventually her eyes focused and she realised it was the Doctor leaning over her; the green shapes were his eyes.

"Did it work? Am I a Time-Lady now?" Amy murmured.

The Doctor's concerned face split into an ecstatic grin and he leant forward quickly to hug her.

"It's you isn't it?" someone said behind the Doctor.

He turned to find Donna staring at him in awe.

"It's your eyes. They're different, different colour, different shape, different eyes altogether, but it's like I can see inside them. I can see that deep down it's you, tucked away in a corner somewhere. You're in there, aren't you spaceboy?"

If possible, an even bigger grin graced the Doctor's face and he pulled Donna into an even tighter hug.

"Anyway, mind telling me what this was all for?" Donna asked.

"Ah, well yes, you see, Amy here is pregnant with my child aaaaand that child is half Timelord while Amy is fully human, therefore her body is not prepared to carry such a child, it's not strong enough. Now, I had to make her even a little bit Timelord, just give her something, some kind of DNA template that could make her body equip itself to hold a Timelord child. So, I think, oh, well, my good friend Donna is part Timelord so if I can transfer her Timelord DNA template into Amy, Amy will be able to carry the baby and Donna will be able to remember."he tapped Donna on the nose.

"But you said if I remembered my mind would burn. So how come that won't happen to Amy?" she asked.

"Amy here grew up with a split in the skin of the universe in the wall of her bedroom, the whole of space and time flowing into her head. Her body is a human Timelord, the part from you is Gallifreyan DNA template. Basically, her body became a Timelord before it became Gallifreyan, which is impossible, which is perfectly normal for Amelia Pond." the Doctor smiled.

* * *

><p>"So that's it then? You let me have all these memories and then you just rush off?" Donna teased, stood outside the oh-so-familiar and yet oh-so-different blue box parked on the street corner.<p>

"Well, we have a baby scan to get to. I could do it, but we'd rather have a 'professional' do it." he said, using paranthetic commas.

"So, no Christmas dinner with us today then?" Donna said sadly.

"As I said - busy life, stuff to do." he said regretfully.

With one last hug, he stepped into the TARDIS and it left.

Donna Temple-Noble began to walk away when a familiar noise sounded in the silent street.

She whipped around as the TARDIS materialised and the Doctor stuck out his head.

"Did I mention it also travels in time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Special a day early - technically this takes place after RosalieHale1997's story, which is currently in progress, but I wanted to post it at Christmas. Review whether you want me to write Christmas at the Noble's or leave it to imagination :) Merry Chrimbo everyone :D<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

If you're wondering where the new chapter is, it's chapter 19, not 20 because it happened before the christmas special. sorry for any confusion. please r&R

Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx


	22. A City Like Gallifrey

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! I know I'm a terrible author, leaving you all like that! I just haven't been in the right frame of mind to write for ages, but now I am so I'll be back to updating reguularly. Please tell anyone you know who likes this story, online or in real life, that I'm updating again, and even if it's someone who doesn't read it but you think will enjoy it, tell them about it too! So thanks to those of you who stuck with this story through that :) Please R and R, suggest monsters you want to see in the story, let me know what you think of this chapter, and let me know if you have spread the word about this story :D Thanks,**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**

* * *

><p>Every machine in the room goes mental, screens flashing and alarms screaming.<p>

The Daleks shout orders and Amy can feel herself being pushed back by the Doctor, sees him telling her to run.

But when she manages to scramble to her feet, she finds she is looking straight into the eye of a Dalek.

She feels a tug on her hand and then she is falling backwards, being pulled straight back up to her feet by the Doctor as he tugs her along by the hand.

They run along the corridor past the stairs and the Doctor pulls them into a lift and closes its doors.

It begins to descend slowly.

"No... what? _Why_ did I do that? Oh, I'm an idiot!" the Doctor runs his hands exasperatedly through his hair as a loud thump sounds from the lift roof.

"What? What is it?" Amy asks, a sense of dread filling her.

"Stupid, _stupid_ Doctor! I brought us in the lift, _why_ did I take the lift?" he yells, his voice accompanied by another thump.

"I dunno, it's quicker than the stairs?" Amy says.

THUMP.

"Normally, yes, but on the stairs we could be constantly moving, here the Daleks can break in and we've got nowhere to run, we're sitting ducks!"

THUMP.

"Well, maybe it's one of those times where you do something for a reason and don't know what the reason is yet?" Amy says desperately.

THUMP THUMP.

"Well if it is, I need to think, quick, there's no time! Help me, Amy!"

THUMP.

"Well... well if we took the lift, that means there's something it can offer us that the stairs can't, something to do with the Dalek's, something that'll save us, maybe help us escape. But..." Amy looks around. "It has to be hidden. It wouldn't e obvious, in fact, they'd make it the last thing we'd want to use..." Amy's eyes light up in realisation. "Of course! Doctor, do you trust me?"

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

"Why do I have to trust you?"

"You always ask me! So, do you?"

He looks into her eyes, searching for something Amy isn't sure of. "To the end of the Earth, Amelia Pond."

"Then hold on tight!" she yells and she stabs the button labelled 'Open Doors' with her finger.

"Amy, what are you doing, they'll find us, they'll get in!" the Doctor yells, but his voice is lost behind the roar of an engine, and the lift shoots upwards fast, expanding as it goes until it is more like a small room than a lift.

They feel it break through the roof of the building and then hover in midair.

The Doctor looks at Amy and they grin at each other.

"_You_, are BRILLIANT!" he yells as he pulls her into a hug and spins her around; she laughs.

"Well, I know I'm not one for boasting but... that was pretty impressive, right?" she smiles happily as he nods and hugs her again.

"Not enough." a voice says and they break apart to see a hologram of Wisty standing before them. Her cheeks are tearstained and she's still crying now.

"What?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm so sorry. You haven't escaped. In fact, you've just been caught."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks.

"I lied. This isn't my home planet, none of that stuff I said was true! This planet's been long abandoned. Me and my family were travelling, we landed here for a while. And they were there, in the dark and the shadows, waiting and watching. The Daleks. They stole me away and told me that I had to do what they said, or they'd kill my family, and I can't let them! I can't let them do that! This was all a trap. A plot to capture you."

"Wisty, listen. I know you're scared. But we can help you. Just, get us out of here." the Doctor pleads.

"It's too late!" she sobs. "It's always been too late! They planned this, every detail, the door, the lift! You're smart Doctor. But they're smarter. You've been dead since you set foot on this planet." And with another sob, she is gone.

"No. No! They couldn't have planned it, not this far, they can't know me that well! _I_ don't even know me that well." the Doctor paces the lift, frustrated.

"Doctor." Amy's voice is hoarse as she stares out through a window that has appeared in the lift. "The city's on fire."

He hurries to the window and sure enough, the city below is disappearing in flames. Then, they start to rise - five Daleks, leaving the doomed city behind and heading their way.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asks.

"It's for me. They're mocking me. Recreating Gallifrey. 'A city burning, metal monsters rising from it.' And this is when I'm meant to run. But how?" he wipes the tears away quickly and without missing a beat, wrenches the cover of the control panel away and then points his sonic in, trying to do something.

"Doctor." Amy turns to him, and now he sees that she too has tears glistening in her eyes. "I think this is it."

"No, Amy. No." he whispers, incredulous. She can't give up. She's Amy Pond, the girl who waited fourteen years for him. Can't she wait just a little while longer for him to save them?

"We've cheated death too many times. It's catching up to us. We can't run forever." the tears spill as she takes his hands. "So I need you... I need you to accept it."

"Amy, NO!"

"It keeps happening! There's only so many times we can have a lucky escape! And I dont think this is one of them!"

"Don't give up, Amy don't do this!"

"It's time. They're almost here. I need you... I need you to tell him goodbye." she places the Doctor's hands on her stomach.

He is shaking his head, crying too, trying to take his hands away, but she holds them there.

"Please! Please tell him! I can't die knowing that we never said goodbye!" Amy sobs.

"Amy... I _can't_! I'm not... I'm not strong enough!" he whispers.

"No please! I know he'll be scared! He can hear and feel! He'll hear our screams and feel us die! Let him have this!" Amy cries.

The Doctor keeps looking at her, then slowly, so slowly, falls to his knees.

He kisses her stomach and whispers something beautiful and sad.

"What was that you told him?" she is almost bent double by her tears.

"It's Gallifreyan. 'Goodbye child. Fear not, for though the night is cold and its creatures cruel, your parents are there to sing you to sleep and hold you until you slip away.' It's a Gallifreyan saying, often carved into the tombstones of children." he straightens up. "Aren't you going to tell him goodbye?"

She strokes her stomach, unable to stop a small cry escaping her lips, then looks at the Doctor. "He knows."

They look out of the window, see that the Daleks are almost upon them, that all hope is lost. He takes her hand, and they kiss goodbye.

He rests his forehead on hers.

"Goodbye, Amelia Pond."

"Goodbye, Raggedy Doctor."

And then, they hear it.

The grinding, warping sound of the TARDIS landing. They are momentarily stunned, then a bang on the side of the lift brings them to their senses.

The Doctor clicks, the door swings open and they hurry inside, slamming it behind them.

He races to the console, sending them far, far away, as far as he can get. The TARDIS begins to dematerialize and Amy feels faint with relief. In fact, she feels faint, full stop!

"What happened? How did the TARDIS do that?" Amy asks, breathless from the shock.

The Doctor runs to the TARDIS door, looking at a series of Gallifreyan markings carved onto it, that had not been there before.

"Only when all hope is lost... can hope be found." he reads.

"What does that mean?" Amy says.

"It means that only when we are truly in need of saving, only when there really is no escape... only then will she come." the Doctor says, stroking the TARDIS wall.

"Why? Why not all the time?"

"It's not just me the universe wants y'know. They want her, too. They could use her to change the world to their advantage. She only comes into that sort of danger when it's really important."

They're safe. She knows this, and she's happy. But she also knows this means that they will never talk about the kiss, that he will pretend it never happened. Still. They're alive!

"Doctor... we survived!" she says and when he turns to her, she's grinning once more. He thought he'd never see her smile again.

"We did, Pond!" he laughs, sweeping her into a hug.

And then, with a crackle, a Dalek appears on the screen.

It's the Supreme.

Behind him, they can see the city burning and other Daleks, breaking apart the lift.

"Doctor." he drones. "Return to the city."

"And why would I do that?" the Doctor asks as he walks up to the console.

"Return to the city. RETURN TO THE CITY!" the Dalek roars.

"No." the Doctor laughs, enjoying the moment. "There is no way in hell I'm going back there, so go on, threaten me, do your worst, because I don't care about what you do to anything right now apart from Amy and our... and she's safe right here!" he gestures to Amy behind him, his heart pounding from the alarm that he had almost told the Daleks about the baby.

"Last chance Doctor. You are warned."

"And _you_ are told, the answer is no!"

The Dalek pauses, and then begins to laugh, a bubbling, tinny, insane laugh that makes the Doctor less sure of himself.

"Then she will die." the Dalek says.

The Doctor is about to question how the Dalek plans to do this, when he hears a thud behind him.

Amy is on the floor, out cold, and she doesn't appear to be breathing.

"Amy! Amy, wake up!" he shouts running to her. "Stop this! Let her live!" the Doctor yells at the Dalek.

"It is not us. It is not us that is killing her Doctor. Her body is simply... not strong enough." the Dalek laughs again.

"Not strong enough for what?" the Doctor screams at the Dalek.

"For the child."


	23. Ripples of the Future

**SO SORRY GUYS. I swear I'm going to update more often. It is GCSE year, but I'll try to update at least twice more during the summer and on weekends after that. Thanks to all you loyal fans who've kept me bookmarked so know when I've updated. Please never give up on me, cos I'll never give up on you! Here is a fluff chapter for you as an apology. YAAAAAAY AMY/ELEVEN FLUFF.**

* * *

><p>The fountain in the pond looks cool and inviting on the hot day, and even the murky water it spouts into is tempting.<p>

Benches are scattered around the ponds edges and trees and flowers border the park it resides in.

The faint smell of cakes comes from a bakery across the road, and the cafe and shops next to that are busier than usual, but not unpleasantly so.

Cars hum past every now and again, passing the pond and the shops and a small cottage on their way into the main town.

On a bench directly facing the fountain sit the Doctor and Amy.

They have spent days fighting aliens, monsters, and humans alike.

In fact, not so long ago, they had almost been killed by a race of aliens called the Daleks, and they ran straight from this peril into another one; Amy's human body hadn't been strong enough to continue carrying the part Time Lord baby she was pregnant with, and had almost lost it and herself due to this.

Yes, they had spent days in mortal peril on alien worlds.

But today wasn't one of those days.

Today was an Earth day.

Amy had to admit, when the Doctor had suggested a 'day off', she had been both relieved and worried.

Her relief was due to how she had been struggling to keep up with all the fighting recently and become incredibly anxious about it's impact on the baby inside of her, and how a day off from this would be wonderful - her fear was that the Doctor's idea of a day off would be far too hectic for her liking.

However, judging by the peaceful setting and the up-to-this-point lack of seeing anything more suspicious than an eel in the duck pond, she thought he had done a pretty decent job.

Amy smiled at the ducks dipping into the water, their ducklings trying to copy, and subconsciously placed a hand on her small, but defined, bump.

Upon seeing this, the Doctor smiled too, and spread his arms as if to embrace the scene.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" he breathed in contentedly and sighed. "You know, sometimes, running around, looking for the very best of the universe, you forget that what you've got back home... isn't so bad."

"Yep. Space is nice and all but... I've definitely missed Earth." she replied.

"Do you ever find it weird that we could... have all this?" the Doctor asked.

"All what?"

"Y'know... nice cottage in a little town where we could take baby to feed the ducks and then they'd go to the village school when they were older? You could get a job in the bakery, I could get a job in the... book shop? It could work out so well, couldn't it?"

"Yeah... that's nice, but..." she turned it over in her mind. "Well, what would the universe do? We run around saving it, we can't just... _stop_."

He smiled ruefully. "Yeah. Course. It's just... nice to have a second option I suppose."

She nodded in agreement, as her stomach rumbled.

"Seems like baby thinks so too!" the Doctor laughed. "Or maybe he's just hungry?"

The Doctor dug in his pocket, and after a little fumbling, withdrew a Kit Kat.

"Here. This should keep us going until we can reach the cafe." he chuckled, snapping it in half and handing half to Amy.

She munched contentedly on the chocolate, then remarked jokily "Y'know, where I come from, this means we're married."

The Doctor laughed, then helped her up as they walked towards the park's exit to go across the street to the cafe on the other side.

"Ooooh look, a chocolate shop! Oh we _have_ to go in, I've been really craving chocolate lately and I want to keep stocked up!" she said as she dragged the Doctor into the little shop, whose walls had shelves from top to bottom, all heaped with different sorts of chocolate.

Ten minutes later, a very happy Amy exited the shop with the Doctor in tow, lugging a large carrier bag stuffed with chocolate fudges, chocolate brownies, chocolate peanut butter bites and chocolate pretzels.

They walked straight past the bakery next door to the cafe, where they sat down and looked through the menu.

The Doctor got very excited at the thought of a cream tea, so soon enough they had placed in front of them a stand filled with salmon sandwiches, cucumber sandwiches, huge cream cakes including eclairs and beestings, and a large pot of tea.

As the Doctor bit into yet another cucumber sandwich, he pointed towards a cottage almost hidden by its garden, situated at the end of the small row of shops.

"Nice little place. Fern Cottage. Looks quite big for a cottage, doesnt it? And a great garden." he remarked.

"Oh yeah." she grinned at him. "Quick Doctor, if you're going to try and convince me to settle down, better do it now whilst that house is still on the market!"

"Well, lets make a deal." the Doctor said thoughtfully, taking her joke seriously. "How about, if we ever do decide to settle down, we do it here? It's a nice enough place, and, if the reason we have to settle down is to go into hiding, then it's small enough to keep us hidden."

Amy considered for a moment, then said "Deal!" before biting into a cream cake. "But why would we have to go into hiding?"

"Amy, our baby is more likely than not going to end up as the last Time Lord left one day, and even before that, they'll be my child. That's enough to put anyone in danger, being linked to me." he explained as he poured himself more tea.

"I hate to think of that." Amy said worriedly. "Our baby could have a ransom on their head even before they're born!"

"That's why I'm going to try and keep it quiet as long as possible. I mean, the Daleks know, which is admittedly not a good start to the whole keeping quiet thing, but they do prefer to work alone, so they'll probably only attack in their small number..." he trailed off, sipping his tea.

"Doctor." Amy said in a strange tone of voice. "They're moving."

"Yes, you're quite right, I don't doubt they _will_ be on the move, making plans, gathering other Daleks if they can-" he began saying, but Amy interrupted.

"No, not the Daleks, the baby! I can feel it!"

It took a second to sink in, but when it did, the Doctor leapt forward, somehow managing to knock scalding hot tea over his torso and then remove his jacket quickly enough for it to not do much harm, reach across the table and place his hand on Amy's stomach in time to feel a ripple, a shift beneath the skin that indicated their baby had turned a little in sleep.

His eyes were as wide as saucers, making Amy giggle as tears dribbled down her face; she could already tell her hormones were going to be all over the place during this pregnancy.

"Oh my... that's amazing." he said in wonder, then, seeing her crying in joy and shock, he quickly rounded the table and enveloped her in a hug.

She wrapped her arms round him, laughing and crying and becoming a little soggy from the tea seeping through from his shirt.

The waiter took this opportunity to make an appearance, looking astonished at the scene, and frankly a little helpless.

The Doctor did little to rectify the situation, simply saying "You're going to need a new teapot I think." whilst eyeing the smashed one on the table, then slapped some money into the helpless waiter's hand and left with his arm stilll around Amy.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon now, and after looking around the town, pleasantly surprised by its pretty shops and businesses, they had made their way down to the promenade and began to walk along it.<p>

It was a lovely place, which seemed to have facilities for everything; they passed the train station and stopped at an antique book shop next to it, where Amy purchased a copy of one of her favourite books 'I Capture the Castle' which had a gorgeous old cover.

They passed a little cafe, a child's paddling area and an old outdoor swimming pool which was being fixed and re-opened after many years of standing unused.

A crazy golf and mini golf stood side by side, with a father helping his daughter hit the ball into the windmill and failing miserably.

Halfway along was a play park, which still had a few children running around on it, savouring their last minutes of play time before their mothers called them over to go home.

The tennis courts were abandoned at this time in the evening, but a large group of relatives were playing lightheartedly in the basket ball court, lifting up the littler children to help them score and laughing.

There were several paths off the promenade leading into the town and some others leading on little walks through its woodlands, but Amy and the Doctor stuck to their course.

At the end of the Promenade stood skate ramps, two ping pong tables and a huge machine labelled 'i-Play', which the Doctor immediately ran off to investigate.

Amy gazed back down the way they had come, taking in the beautiful grass stretched to her right and the amazing courts and walkways and the park to her left.

This place was wonderful, and it gave her a strange feeling to think she might one day live here.

She bent to examine a poster taped to the metal posts that stopped people falling over the edge of the prom; it was for an Amateur Arts Fair held on this promenade every Sunday of summer.

Amy pondered this.

She knew she'd never been at a professional standard in Art, but she'd done well enough to just scrape an A in her Art GCSE, the only grade her Aunt had been proud of when she brought her results home.

Perhaps, if/when this place became her home, she could partake in the fair?

Even if she didn't make any money out of her paintings, it would be fun take part and do art again.

There was plenty of beautiful things here she could draw, and plenty of amazing sights she'd seen on her adventures with the Doctor she was sure she could recreate in a picture.

Just then the Doctor came speeding over to her, excitement on his face and his eyes bright.

"Amy look! I've worked it out! It's a giant Bop-It!" he yelled, then ran back to the macine and hit one of its buttons excitedly.

"Spin It!" came from the speakers of the machine, and she laughed as she watched the Doctor dash to one of the machines post and spin a wheel.

"Pull It!" the machine commanded, and the Doctor continued to run from post to post, pulling, pushing and kicking.

_Yes_, Amy thought, _I think there's something for all of us here._

* * *

><p>After a meal of fish and chips on the promenade watching the tide come in, they headed back to the TARDIS, worn out and content.<p>

"Right, well I'm exhausted, so it's bed for me. Night Doctor!" she cast over her shoulder as she began to walk away, but he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked in disbelief.

"Er... my room?" she said, confused.

"No way!" the Doctor shook his head stubbornly. "There's no way you're sleeping in that room on your own after all that's happened to you and the baby recently. Med Bay, come on!" he tried to tug her towards the Med Bay, but she resisted.

"Don't be stupid!" she said, but she said it softly, warmed by the fact he cared so much. "I get we've been through a lot, but we're fine now! I've been fine with sleeping there when we've just been in danger, after the Flesh accident and the Daleks, but seriously, I'm not going there now!"

"Amy, the thing with the Daleks was only two days ago! You're not ready to be on your own yet!" he looked at his feet, uncomfortable. "_I'm_ not ready for you to be on your own yet."

She turned this over in her mind, then came to a decision.

"Fine. How about we both sleep in my room so you don't have to worry about me being alone?" she compromised, and after a moment of hesitation, the Doctor nodded.

She smiled happily and led the way.

Amy went into her ensuite to change into her pyjamas while the Doctor changed into his in her room.

When she emerged, she was surprised to find he wore perfectly ordinary nightwear, just a black short sleeved top and baggy black bottoms.

She had been expecting a pyjama version of his bow tie and tweed outfit.

He was settling himself on a chair opposite her bed, and it was only when she saw the blankets in his hands that she realised what he was going to do.

"You prat, you're not sleeping there!" she laughed. "That'll kill your back, there's no way you'll sleep properly! Come on, get in here."

She hopped into bed and patted the space beside her.

Hesitantly, the Doctor stood and made his way over to the bed.

"Are you sure, because really I could-" he began.

"I'm positive." Amy smiled, and the Doctor climbed in beside her.

He lay quite rigidly at first, but relaxed when Amy curled up beside him.

He began to play with her hair a little, twirling it between his fingers, and before she knew it, she was asleep.


End file.
